Escaped Carnie
by FlashFahrenheit
Summary: A famous showpony is tired with his life. Constantly being beat down by his money grubbing boss, Slen, and being shuned by others for fear of Slen, he then meets some ponies, two in particular, that will change his life for ever. Rated teen for moderate language and some violence maybe more way later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Circus**

**A/N first story fingers or hooves (ha), crossed**

Rainbow Dash was straightening her mane in the mirror she borrowed from Rarity. She was practically bursting with excitement. Today was special.

_Today I'm gonna to prove it to the world. I'm going to show everyone that I'm…_

"RAINBOW DASH!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Twilight I guess I kinda drifted off,"

"That's ok, we all know how much you've been looking forward to today," Twilight continued.

"It sure was nice of them, princesses, to give them tickets for us to go to the circus," Applejack commented smiling happily.

"It simply is a wonderful gift. The Emerald of Life Circus is the most prominent social scene, everypony whose anypony goes to their shows. I hope we run into some socialites," Rarity said her eyes sparkling at the prospect of being able to show off her new outfits.

"Well we all know who Rainbow is excited to meet," Twilight said with a sly smile on her face.

Rainbow Dash jumped up indignantly at the comment. "I don't want to meet him I want to beat him. The fastest flyer in all Equestria! HA, everyone knows I'm the fastest flyer in all of the UNIVERSE!"

"Sure Rainbow Dash," Twilight said rolling her eyes.

**View Change**

"AHHHHH!" the roar of the crowd filled the air.

A black pegasus landed and walked out of the big top after smiling and waving to the crowd. Flash shook his head tiredly, his blue mane going everywhere. As I settled the fiery red streak in his mane and tail showing. The cutie mark on his flank was a pair of white wings in the middle of a fireball. Flash Fahrenheit was unhappy normal tricks had kept the crowd ecstatic and his boss happy, which would have normally been enough for him. His friend's, if he had any, would have described him as a guy always happy to just get through the day. Something was just different today. He wished he had someone to explain to him what he was feeling. But everyone avoided him so the boss wouldn't get the chance to yell at them.

_Speak of the Devil…_

"Good show today Flash," said a tall gryphon in a top hat. It was Slen Hook, a corrupt gryphon with a lot of power. He also had a thing for money.

_But…_

"But If you want to keep your wings I recommend you do something better," he said as he began to walk away waving to show his claws honed to a deadly point.

_There it is_ Flash just didn't care anymore most days he could take it but he was just… done.

"Hey asshole, I am…"

He stopped short because he was now off the ground. A large hand had picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

_Woops forgot about Snap and Pop_, Flash thought as he was spun around. He was greeted by two figures, a minotaur and a young dragon.

"What were you saying, PIPSQUEAK!" the minotaur, Snap, shouted, the veins popping out of his skin.

"Sorry but he's been hitting the juice hard," Pop said. "Calm down Snap we do need him alive."

"Yes, Pop we do but let's allow him to keep him there," Slen said, then turning to address Snap, "Turn him towards me."

"YES SIR," he shouted eager to please his boss.

"Calm down, my friend," he was quite pleased with this response though, evident by the smile on his face.

With Flash now facing him he began to speak in a disapproving tone, "Oh, Mr. Fahrenheit I would have expected you to know how things worked around here by now, especially having been raised here. Now that doesn't seem right, where are your parents?"

He paused for a moment to watch Flash squirm at the mention of his parents, though he couldn't respond because how he was being held even breathing was a challenge.

"Oh that's right there dead." Slen said with the mock surprise, "I sure hope that you don't join them, too soon."

Slen began walking away only to turn and quickly slashed Flash across the belly. He walked out and then said, "Well come along boys, let us allow Mr. Fahrenheit to rest and recover."

As Flash lay there bleeding he mumbled, "Goddesses Damn you, Slen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A long ride**

_I've been here long enough. I got to get to my tent._ Flash thought while lying where Snap had dropped him.

He began to hobble over to where his tent was. It was along walk after a long day, though Flash had lived and walked longer. An early wake up, a warm-up, and then some last minute practice to be ready for a giant show. Flash never knew why but the show, though shorter than the excruciatingly long practices, always took the most out of him.

As he reached his tent he went to pull out his suitcase from under the little cot that made up his bed and only furniture, and pulled out a little first aid kit and began to work. Slen was smart, he cut him in a way that it wouldn't mess with his ability to fly but it would hurt no matter what he did. Sighing to himself he finished stitching his cuts and went to sleep on his cot.

**RD Perspective**

_Ok so meant tomorrow was going to be special. Tomorrow I'm going to show everyone who is the fastest pony around._

Rainbow raised her head up from her make shift pillow of Fluttershy to see who else was awake. At first it seemed that no one else was awake but then Fluttershy sighed.

"Hey Flutters what are you doing awake?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy jumped at the sound of her friend's voice and let out a small "Eeep!" She then calmed down realizing that it was Rainbow. "Oh, hey Rainbow, I just couldn't sleep."

Rainbow Dash concerned for her friend frowned. _What's keeping her awake? Is it Applejacks snoring or maybe me using her as a pillow wasn't so nice?_

Fluttershy seeing her friend's frown continued to explain, "I am just worried about tomorrow."

"What about?"

"I'm worried about everything, I'm worried about what we'll eat, I'm worried about slowing everyone down, and I'm worried about running across a mean clown."

_Wow, Flutters is really going nutters over tomorrow._ Rainbow thought

"But mostly I'm worried about you." Flutters said concluding her list

"Huh?" Rainbow said confused as to why little Fluttershy would have to worry about her. She then asked, "Why worry about me?"

"Because everyone knows that you're going to race that Blazing Angel guy. And what happens if he turns out to be some big Meany, or a cheater. Maybe he won't like being challenged and he attacks you? Or maybe if he beats you…"

"HIM beat ME, that will never happen Fluttershy. Now try to get some sleep." Rainbow Dash shouted, causing others on their car to groan in their sleep.

"Ok, Rainbow." Fluttershy said feeling more reassured. She leaned on Rainbow's shoulder and fell asleep.

An hour later Rainbow Dash was still awake, with one thought on her mind. _What if he does beat me? How will that look the fastest pony in all of Equestria beat by some carnie? Sheesh I hope I win._

She wrestled with it for a while before, not wanting to think about it anymore, going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- At a Circus**

**A/N I put a few song bits in here from the Pinkie song "You gotta care" I don't own any of that song it belongs to Hasbro. Enjoy!**

Flash woke up early in the morning, early than usual, he was thinking about what to do. He knew now that he couldn't stay here, but he didn't have anywhere else to go. _All I know is the circus if I were to leave what could I do for a living, where would I live. _He sighed at his next thought. _Maybe I'm meant to live here and just make the crowd happy. _He tried to smile at the thought of all the fans cheering his name, the little foals running up to him asking for his autograph, and the old ponys who would tell him stories about great performers when they were little. He couldn't keep his thoughts on them though his mind slipped to his parents.

He walked out of his tent getting ready for the day. It looked like Luna was about to set the moon making way for her sisters sun. He wished that the moon would stay up just a little longer but he knew that it must set. The moon had always seemed to guide him like a friend trying to show his friend around a new town. Flash didn't know why he felt like this but he had felt this way for his whole life. The first time he flew was in the middle of the night as he ran away from the orphanage.

_Smile Farms… What a terrible name for the place, I don't think anyone ever smiled there. _He snickered at his own private little joke.

Trying to prepare for the show tonight, he walked over to a fire pit and set some sticks up in a TP shape. Flash had always had a knack for fire; it never singed him even when he fell into an open flame as a foal. His favorite trick to do for his show was to fly with his wings on fire. He never got hurt by the flames and it looked and felt amazing. That heat on his back but never getting burned, no one knew how he did but he just did it. Hundreds of fans have asked him to teach the trick but he always told them, "It's not a trick and besides I wouldn't want you stealing my job now would I," he muttered the words aloud with his thoughts.

_Maybe someone stealing my job wouldn't be so bad, I could get out of show business and let someone who wants to be here be here. But then Slen would have a new toy to make squeal, Goddesses damn him, I couldn't put someone right into Slen's talons, I couldn't live with it. I got to put on an act make the kids smile and cheer, a façade to make everyone happy._

He put on a fake smile and strutted out of the tent.

**RD's Perspective**

They got off the train and looked around there were rows upon rows of carnival games.

"Hey girls we got some time before the performance, you want to play some of the games?" Twilight asked everypony.

"No I want to get there early so I can get a good seat to announce my challenge to him," Rainbow Dash said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, sugarcube! Think of the games as a warm-up. Ah betcha that I can beat you in the ring toss." Applejack said knowing that Dash couldn't say no to the challenge.

"Oh, you're on!" Rainbow shouted.

"Hey, ladies!" A carnie at a candy stand shouted getting their attention, "Want to buy some candy,"

They didn't have to respond because a large growl came from everyponys' stomach.

"I WANT CANDY!" Pinkie shouted being just as hungry. She galloped up to the stand and started listing all the candy she wanted, "I want cotton candy, some coco nutters, some butterfly kisses. OOHH what are those?" She said now looking at the sales colt.

"Well those, young lady, are Skittles." The young colt explained.

"Hey Dashie this candy looks like you. All Rainbowie and stuff." Pinkie said now looking at Rainbow.

"What? Really, Pinkie, a rainbow candy?" Dash said walking over to the stand. She looked at the candy and asked, "How much are they?"

"They cost 1 bit a pack," The colt behind the counter said.

"I'll take one just to see what they taste like." Rainbow dash held out a bit for the candy.

"Ok Ma'am here you go." The colt took the money and finished the transaction.

"Ohh, I'll buy them all, they look delicious." Pinkie said bouncing.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I can't sell them all to you,"

"Ah, why not," Pinkie said sadly. She began to pout.

"Sorry Ma'am but I have to save one for Mr. Fahrenheit there his favorite."

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened at the name of her future opponent.

"Oh that's okay then, I once made a whole box of cupcakes, that were so delicious that I didn't want to share but then I did but I forgot to save one for me I was so sad till a friend gave me one." She stopped to get her breathe before continuing, "So I guess it wouldn't be nice to hog all the treats I'll leave one for him." She concluded holing out a bunch of bits for the candy.

"Thanks Ma'am here you go," the colt said smiling.

Rainbow Dash began to talk to the colt, "Wait, does he come here to get them?"

"Yeah he should be along here in a minute or two."

Rainbow Dash smiled at Applejack and said, "Sorry but the ring toss will have to wait, I got to meet my opponent."

"No wait just a minute Rainbow. Ah thought you were gonna race some feller named Blazing Angel, who's this Fahrenheit guy?"

Rainbow Dash didn't get a chance to answer as she was interrupted by Pinkie Pie, "Well that's his real name silly. Everypony knows you don't perform under your real name. Like when I perform I am Madam Pink. See no one would ever guess that's me."

Twilight rolled her eyes at this last comment, "How ingenious of you Pinkie,"

"Huh, in genius, no I think it was more like out genius because I was singing out loud!" Pinkie said smiling at her friend's silly comment.

Twilight facehoofed and tried to explain, "No Pinkie, ingenious means…" She stopped cause she saw her friend stuff her face full of candy.

Rainbow opened up her package and gingerly tossed one in her mouth, "Wow these are really good she said before emptying the bag into her mouth.

"Re-really can I have some Pinkie, if that's ok with you I mean," Fluttershy asked in her own way.

"Sure Flutters, what are friends for am I right," Not waiting for Fluttershy to answered she broke out into a song about sharing.

**View Change**

_Is that singing?! What the hell is that?_

Flash was walking down to the candy cart, which was run by Reece See. When he stopped in the middle of the road there was a Pink pony bouncing around singing about sharing. Flash circled around the crowd that was starting to stare and frown at the song. He got to the cart and looked for Reece and saw him near the center of the group. He put a bit on the cart for his candy and grabbed the bag and walked towards the crowd to tell Reece what he did. But he started to get caught up in the song.

**You gotta share! You gotta care!**

** It's the right thing to do!**

**You gotta Share! You gotta care!**

**And there will always be a way throooouuugghhhh!**

Flash at this point was smiling and bouncing on his hooves, earning him some strange looks from others in the crowd. Flash saw this calmed himself down and blushed slightly. He went up to Reece and told what he did.

"Thanks Mr. Fahrenheit!"

"Remember I asked you to call me Flash."

"Ok Mr. Flash Fahrenheit," This caused Flash to facehoof. He then began listing to the song again.

**You gotta share! You gotta care!**

**It's the right thing to do!**

**And there will always be a way throoooouuuuugggghhhhh!**

The mare singing curtsied signifying the end of her song. Flash began to clap happily until he looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "Well it was a good song." He smiled sheepishly.

The crowd began to disperse except about six mares and Reece the one that was singing bounced up to him and began to talk really fast, "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. I'm so glad someone liked my song. Last time I sang it no pony liked it. Well no pony except for Spike but he's not a pony, he's a dragon so I was right about what I said about no pony liking it I'm so glad you liked it Mr.

It felt like Flash's head was spinning from all the words, coming out of her mouth. His mouth on the other hand was almost completely still as it slowly broke into a huge grin, "Thanks for Pinkie, and thanks."

He turned to go and beginning to walk away until he heard Pinkie Pie ask, "Your welcome, but what for?"

Without turning around he said, "For making me smile. It's been a long time since I really smiled."

"Wait, do you want stick around and meet my friends?" Pinkie Pie asked hoping to keep this pony smiling.

Flash stopped and turned around to Pinkie, "I really wish I could but I have to get ready for my act tonight. How about this I'll save your friends some seats in the front then after my act we can hang out."

"Great!" Pinkie said then began bouncing towards the other five mares who must be her friends.

_What did just do? Did I just make a friend?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-A Missed Chance**

"Well, I think that we should go ride the twirl till you whirl." Twilight said, smiling enjoying the thought of the ride taking them around and around, faster and faster till everypony is disorientated and wondering which way is up.

"No, that's no fun, Ah say that we go find us some cotton candy," Applejack put in.

"Ugh, guys will you just wait until I meet Flash Fahrenheit, then we can figure out what we want to do," Rainbow turned back to the cart.

Pinkie bounced up to the group, excited about something, "Hey girls I just met this really, really nice pony. It's kinda of sad though because he was sad until I was talking with him, but since I was talking to him he got happy. He said it was the first time he smiled in a really, really long time. But he had to go but before he did he gave us…Hmmrph…" Pinkie was stopped short because an orange hoof in her mouth.

Applejack smiled apologetically and said, "Ah'm sorry sugarcube, but you was going on for a mite too much."

"Oh that's okay Applejack." Pinkie then tossed some skittles in the air and caught them with their tongue.

"Ugh, why can't you guys be quite," Rainbow Dash complained, turning her head back for an instance. When she turned back she noticed that the clerk of the candy stand was taking down the cart. Her eyes widened and she flew towards him. She had already gotten her trademark rainbow following her just to cross the street she was flying so fast.

"Wait! Why are you closing down? I thought Flash Fahrenheit was going to come by!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the clerk.

The clerk jumped back and whimpered at the volume of the angry pegasus. He began to stutter out, "Well… yo-you see… he d-d-did."

"What?! When?!" Rainbow eyes opened wide with shock then furrowed once again in anger.

Recovering from the shock of having Rainbow in his face, "he came by and bought his candy during your friend's song."

"Why didn't you tell us he had already came?!"

"I thought you new, because your friend was talking to him."

"What? Pinkie!" She growled.

Pinkie Pie seemingly out of nowhere appeared behind the counter and asked, "Did you call, Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash only momentarily startled by her friend's sudden appearance, "Yes, I did. Now why where you talking to Flash Fahrenheit?"

"Wait, who? Oh do you mean that nice pegasus that liked my song. I didn't know that was his name. What a silly name Flash Fahrenheit well I guess we all have weird names. Like Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Flutter…Shhump…" Once again Pinkie was stopped short by hoof in her mouth, this one belonging to Rainbow Dash.

"Stop, just stop, please." Pinkie nodded in agreement.

Rainbow Dash walked over to the group with her head down low. She then asked to no pony in specific, "Well how am I going to race him now?"

"Don't worry Dash your pal Pinkies got your back. Like I was trying to say earlier, he gave us all front row seats!"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at how fast Pinkie could get something from a stranger. "Pinkie how did you get him to give us front row seats?"

**View Change**

_Great now to save Pinkie some seats._

Flash had just finished practicing his grand finally. It was a really great trick, he had just perfected it. The tent's roof would open and he'd fly and sign _Angel_ out with the flames. When the flames disappeared from the sky he'd challenge anyone to out race him. It was a regular trick, it's been a while though since he had gotten challenged. Ever since beating Spitfire no one even thinks they have no chance.

_Let me see, I could put up a sign that said Pinkie and friends, or maybe I could gate off the area and have one of the ticket takers lead them to their seats._ Flash decided that the latter was the best course of action and looked for something to gate off some seats with. After looking around the tent he found some old blue ropes that may have once been at the entry flap. He took the rope back to the seats he had picked out for them.

_Sheesh… I hope they like the seats I've never gotten to just watch a performance. Maybe on the other side would be better. I don't know…_

Flash decided not to second guess himself anymore and set the ropes around the seats using some spare tent stakes to hold them in. He then looked for a ticket taker to tell them that he had saved some seats and who to watch out for.

_Where are they? Maybe their playing Rummy in the back._

Flash walked behind the curtain that hid the props for each act and looked for ticket takers. They were always slacking off. As he expected he found two playing in the back on top a barrel covered by a broken crate lid.

One large red pony with a green mane was smoking a cigarette and reorganizing his cards. Flash took a peek at his cards it was easy to see that in a few rounds he could win the pot, which looked to be a decent amount of money. The other, a smaller pony with a purple mane and an orange coat was sitting across the makeshift table from Flash and was nervously glancing at his cards then the pot. The one smoking put out his cigarette on the ground with his hoof. He began laying out some of his cards. He was now smiling at the other pony while discarding signaling that his turn was over.

Something changed in the other stallion he stopped glancing nervously about and began moving as if with new found purpose. The smokers jaw dropped as the seemingly timid colt turned out to be a card calculating genius. His moves were quick and soon there were no cards left in his hoof.

"Games over."

Flash turned to the winner and started to talk to him, "Well Spade, got another one."

With a smirk, Spade turned to Flash and bragged, "Nope its one of the same ones. They never learn that my names Spade for a reason."

"Anyways I'm saving some seats for some mares."

"Really? Do tell?" Spade asked mockingly. Spade was one of the few ponies that would talk to Flash when he didn't need to. They weren't close enough to consider one other a friend but they held a certain respect for each other.

Flash blushed lightly at what Spade was implying and shook his head, "No, nothing like that. One of them sang a nice song and well…"

"Say no more, I get it," Spade waved a hoof dismissively.

Flash's eyes opened slightly wider and asked, "Really? Could you explain it to me then?"

"No," Spade said easily, and he continued, "I'll have some guys get them to their seats."

"Great! You'll know them by the Pink…" Spade held up a hand and said, "Don't worry we know what to look for."

A thought quickly dashed through Flash's mind. _Goddesses! Why is everyone interrupting me today?"_

Flash cocked his head to the right and asked, "How?"

"We all saw the show. Simply an awful song wasn't it?"

"I rather liked it actually,"

"Whatever." He turned towards the table and began collecting the cards.

Flash walked away leaving Spade to clean up his cards.

**A/N The Race is coming up soon. And I may seem like I'm shoving unnecessary characters in but have faith every character has a role to play.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Showtime**

"Ok, I'll get it this time."

Rainbow was standing next to her friends as Twilight tried to win a prize at ring toss.

So far she had used up eight out of her ten rings. Twilight was getting ready to throw a ring at the same bottle she had been for her last eight tries.

"Here we go," Twilight threw her ring. It flipped twice in the air and came down. The ring hit the tip of the bottle and… fell right off. Twilight only looked a little disappointed, "Oh well, one more try."

Rainbow rolled her eyes tired of waiting for her friends to head to the big top with her. She sighed and asked exasperated, "Ugh! When can we go to the show?"

"Right after I throw this last one," Twilight said taking aim with her last throw.

"Ugh, Twilight you take way to long. Here let me." Rainbow said, grabbing the ring out of Twilights hoof. Without waiting for an answer she tossed the ring at the grand prize target which was a bottle far behind the one Twilight was throwing at. It landed with ease, whirling around the neck of the bottle till it stopped.

The mare running the booth exclaimed, "Good toss! You can have your choice of the prizes in the booth."

Twilight looked around the booth and picked a stuffed Celestia plushy. She giggled as she picked up her prize; it was about the same size as her. She looked quite silly hugging her plush mentor, and giggling like a school filly.

The other mares tried to stifle their chuckles but to no avail, and they all burst out laughing. Twilight looked at them with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What are you girls laughing at?"

Fluttershy was the first to recover from her fit. She then tried to comfort Twilight, "We were just um… laughing at…"

Rainbow calmed down enough to squeak out, "Were laughing at you, Twi!" She then sunk right back into her laughter. Twilight twisted her head sideways and asked, "Why?"

Applejack regained her composure and tried to explain why they were laughing with her, "Well, sugarcube, you kinda looked a mite silly hugging that plush."

Rarity gathered herself and said, "Yes, were quite sorry dear but that was quite silly."

"Well that's ok," Twilight said not bothered by the incident. She waited for the others to finish their giggles.

Soon it was just Rainbow Dash laughing and pounding the ground, and she showed no signs of stopping soon.

Twilight soon realized that this could take a while and the show was going to starting soon. She smiled realizing there was an easy way to get Rainbow to stop laughing. "Jeez, I sure hope we can make it to the show soon. It starts in about five minutes and we're quite a bit away."

Rainbow Dash's head shot up and her eyes opened wide at the possibility of missing the show. She came to her hooves and flew up into the air and shouted, "Time to go!"

Dash flew underneath all of her friends and carried them to the big top. They were then stopped by some ticket takers.

"Hello Ma'am can I have your ticket." Then seeing Pinkie Pie behind her and said, "Oh, Ms. Pie, we have some seats saved for you and your friends. Is this mare with you?"

Pinkie bounced to the front and said "Yep,"

"Follow me to your seats."

They were guided to their seats and the lights dimmed, the show was about to begin.

After a second of total darkness a single spotlight turned on and aimed at the center of the tent. There standing in a large top hat and a red vest with gold buttons was a tall griffon. He was looking at the ground and holding a mike. Without looking up he brought the mike to his beak and began to speak, "Welcome ladies and gentlecolts, allow me to officially welcome you to the…" He looked up for the first time and looked at the audience grinning, "Emerald of Life Circus!" He threw his front claws into the air as the spotlight spread to include the entire ring.

Clowns and jugglers become coming in from both sides. Some were riding on ridiculous vehicles such as unicycles, little bikes and two, one from each side, were riding bikes with giant front wheels and almost nonexistent back tires. They rode over their fellow performers throwing pies which they carried in a basket in front of them, some of the pies went into the audience to be greeted by squeals of delight from everypony including those hit. A pie came straight at Rarity and she threw up her forehooves in front of her to try and perfect herself from it. The pie, though never hit her as Pinkie leaned in front of Rarity and eat the pie right out of the air.

Four elephants strutted into ring upon each of their backs was a unicorn, each in a ridiculous costume. They all stood up upon their elephants back and began to use their magic to raise a ball up onto the elephant's faces. The elephants took the ball in their trunks and began to toss them in a circle.

After the clowns and elephants left the ring a cage came forward with three lions all roaring as loud as they could. A single stallion stood in the center surrounded by some colorful cones with flat tops. The cage reached the center and the cage opened and the lions came out stalking toward the tamer. The tamer brought up a whip and snapped it causing the lions to jump back. The trainer shout, "Up!" and the lions got onto a cone each. They growled and the tamer growled right back. He walked up to the biggest one and snapped the whip right in front of him. The lion roared and opened his mouth as wide as he could. The tamer grinned to the crowd and covered his eyes and stuck his head into the lion's mouth grinning all the while. The crowd went wild. The maned six's jaws all dropped and began clapping furiously. The tamer took out his head and directed the lions to jump through several hoops and finally back into their cage.

There were several other acts before the main event, but finally it was time for Blazing angel to take the stage. The spotlight began to search the ring for where to turn next. At once they converged upon the ringmaster standing in the center, "Ladies and gentlecolts of all ages, prepare yourselves for a truly amazing spectacle. This is the main event of the evening it is time for your hero to take the stage. Blazing Angel!"

A roar from the crowd went up as Blazing Angel took to the air. His wings were already ablaze. He began to flip and twirl through the air, leaving a trail of flames in loops all over the place. When he finished his first routine he flew up to the top of the tent and came down fast he began to spin as fast as he could around and around in circles and began making a tornado of flames. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at that trick. _I've been trying to perfect that trick for ages. _ Flash flew over an open crate and took out all of the contents which were tiny foam balls of a dark red color. They were picked up into the tornado and began to catch a flame. Angel took them up to the roof of the tent and let them drop down towards the Audience. Everyone covered their faces not wanting to be burned but the balls all burned up before getting anywhere near the audience. They all took their hooves from their faces just in time to see them finish burning then looked at Flash to see him fly up to the roof and finish off his tricks by signing his name in the sky with fire.

He came down and put out his flames with a ruffle, revealing his coat to the onlookers. Before the flames you couldn't see him, just the bright fire that enveloped him. Now without the flames his figure came into view, he was a tall pony with an athletic build. His mane was a dark blue with a red streak, and a black coat. He opened his mouth to speak, "If anyone would like to challenge me to a race, say so now and come forward."

_This is my chance, its go time!_ Dash thought to herself. She launched herself into the air and shouted, "I want to race, this so called 'fastest pony in Equestria'!" She rushed into the center and then they were joined by two other racers one was a stallion with a grey mane and brown coat while the other was a mare with a purple mane and a pink body. Flash smiled at the racers and said not just to the racers but the crowd, "Great three challengers!" Then in an under tone so only to speak to the competitors, "I was worried I'd never get to race again," he smiled kindly to the competitors, but Rainbow saw something else in his eyes, what it was she didn't know, but she knew she didn't trust his happy go lucky act.

"Let's see, what's your name skittles?" Flash asked Rainbow Dash. She turned to him pissed at what he called her, "I'm Rainbow Dash, and I don't like being made fun of like that." She growled and thought, _who does this asshat think he is?_ He looked at her shocked at her rough demeanor, "Hey calm down I didn't mean any offense. I love skittles, there tasty, and just about twenty percent cooler than any other candy."

She felt a weird feeling when she looked at him. She wasn't sure what it was. _This must be what hate feels like._ She wanted to hate this guy, but she was struggling to keep a smile off her face. _I refuse to smile. This asshole is going down and never coming back up._ She was about to say something else, but she realized that He'd already moved down the line and asked for the other competitors names. He turned back to the crowd and announced, "Our three competitors names are, Jetseam, Athora and Rainbow Dash!" The crowd was extremely receptive of the competitors. "The race will take place tomorrow at noon! So all you race fans get ready and enjoy the rest of the show!"

Rainbow and the other challengers went back to seats. Flash went Rainbow and the other five mares to take his seat but he was met by glares from five of the six mares there. Rainbow noticed that Pinkie wasn't glaring instead motioning him over patting the seat next to him. She stuck an elbow right into Pinkie's gut. Pinkie grabbed her belly and looked at Rainbow then saw the others glaring and realized they didn't want him over here.

Flash looked down and walked away from the mares, right out of the big top. Pinkie turned towards Rainbow and saw them all glaring at Flash and asked, "Guys, why are you glaring at him like that?"

Rarity turned to Pinkie, "Don't worry dear. It's all in good fun. A little sports rivalry never hurt anyone."

"I don't think so, he gave us these seats and he wanted to watch the show with us afterwards. I think you guys are just being mean," Pinkie frowned at her friends then thought to herself. _ I hope Flash is ok maybe I should look for him before the race tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Time with Pinkie**

Flash walked out of the tent feeling eyes burying daggers in his back. The mares that he had saved some seats for were glaring at him even as he left the tent. The only one not glaring, seemingly plotting to kill him, was Pinkie she was trying to call him over before Skittles had elbowed her.

_Oh well, I should get some sleep._ Flash turned towards his tent and began walking towards it, but it wasn't long before he heard a chilling voice from behind him say, "Better not lose Mr. Fahrenheit, or else something just might happen."

Flash turned to face Slen, who was about twenty feet away, "Like what?"

"Ooh still feeling cocky, I thought that my warning would have been a little more effective. If there's one thing I won't stand for it's a lack of respect," Slen said as he walked forward covering the distance with only six strides. He stood next to Flash upon his hind legs, standing this way he toward above the stallion. "Now think for a moment, are you showing me the proper amount of respect?"

Flash replied without missing a beat and with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, I just wanted to know what you had in mind if I lost."

"Back up Flash, if you want to keep your skin," a scaly voice behind him said.

"Yes, yes, of course. Oh by the way Slen there's a mustard stain on your shirt." Flash raised a hoof and pointed to a spot on Slen's vest. Slen looked down at his shirt and immediately got smacked in the face by Flash going, "Whoop!"

Slen grabbed Flash by the neck and lifted him a foot of the ground. "Now, that was disrespectful." Slen picked Flash up and threw him into a nearby carnival game. The game he landed in was a duck hunt stand. Slen walked up to the stand with his bodyguards flanking him, He picked up a BB rifle and took aim at Flash.

Flash got up and looked up, above him was a wood roof instead of just cloth. Slen began firing, Flash ducked behind the targets covering his head till he was in the clear. Slen turned to Pop and snarled, "Flush out the target!"

Pop shot a ball of green fire behind the target. Flash backed away and shouted, "Shit! Really, enchanted fire? How is that fair?"

Chuckling, Slen replied, while never taking his aim off of Flash's cover,"Who said anything about fair, this is punishment."

The fire was quickly spreading towards Flash, there was little cover left behind him and every time he moved away from the flame there became less.

Thinking it was better to move before he had to, was a better plan than waiting till Slen knew when he was coming, Flash readied himself to vault the cover he was crouching behind. He counted under his breath, "Three, two, one."

He jumped over the stand and ducked immediately to avoid taking a shot in the eye. He dived and rolled towards the half wall Slen was standing behind. It was the only way out. Slen shot several shots at Flash, aiming at his head. They whizzed by Flash's head, Thanking Luna and Celestia that Slen had picked up one of the rifles with crooked sights. Slen jumped past Slen while he threw down the gun and picked up another. Slen twisted to see his prey taking to the sky and took aim at his left wing. He took two shots. Each hit Flash in the joint that connected his wing to his body causing Flash's wing to falter and he began to fall.

Flash covered his face as he neared the row of games. He tried to start flying again but to his dismay he couldn't stop the momentum he had built up on the way down. He managed to slow himself a little but despite his resistance he crashed into a tent. He tore through the roof and crashed through the cloth wall straight into the tent over. He came to a halt on the strength test and the weight only went up to wimp. _Boy if that doesn't say all. _And then he blacked out.

Waking up an hour later Flash got up to assess the damage. He shook his wings and found them a little sore but, still sore, especially where the BBs from the gun had hit him. One of his ribs felt cracked, his front right hoof was sprained and he suffered several lacerations. _It could have been a lot worse_.

He shuffled back to his tent and wrapped his ribs in tape. He lay down staring up at his roof and said, "This is Minotaur shit." Flash closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Following Pinkie**

Pinkie woke up early and looked around the tent Twilight had conjured up for them to sleep in. She saw everyone else asleep in their sleeping bags. Twilight was at the back of the room sleeping next to Fluttershy. Rainbow was sleeping in her bag, set apart from the others, because she was a very active sleeper. Rarity was sleeping next to the tent flap in her homemade sleeping bag. It was a light purple with white trim. On the front it had a gemstone "R".

Pinkie slipped past her friends and outside. Pinkie took a deep breath of the chilly morning air. She closed her eyes and hummed her favorite song, "Smile". She bounced down to the tents looking for anypony. She called out, "Yoo-hoo! Anypony out and about?"

"Goddess, shut up!" shouted an annoyed voice from behind a counter of a cotton candy stand.

Pinkie leaned over the counter and saw a grey stallion holding a pillow over his head. "Hey there I'm trying to find my friend, Flash."

"Go away I'm trying to sleep!" He rolled over and kept the pillow over his head.

"Can you tell me where Flash's tent is?"

"Ugh, since you won't leave me alone," he raised his hoof and pointed down the path and said, "Go that way turn left as soon as you can and look for a patchwork tent smaller than the ones around it."

"Got it, thanks Mr.?" She wondered what his last name is.

"Sapiens, and don't you forget it."

Pinkie bounced down the road and began looking for his tent. She saw tents of all sorts of colors all the size of a small house. She saw a gold one standing high above the rest. She stopped a moment to admire the tent. It had a design made into it. It looked as if a thousand gold feathers had been used to build it. At the entrance she saw a mean looking minotaur and she swallowed with an audible gulp. He was glaring at her threateningly. Pinkie just looked away and walked away, after getting a good bit away she started to bounce along again.

She then saw a little tent roughly the size of a small room. It was made of basically stitched together potato sacks and sticks. She walked up to the entrance and poked her head inside she saw a little cot in the center of the room. In the cot there lay a stallion, to be exact it was the stallion she was looking for, Flash. She went over and saw Flash sleeping and thought, _Like a burnt out angel._ She giggled at her inner joke. This giggle turned to a chuckle and was about to turn into a full blown laugh attack till she realized that Flash was twitching in his sleep, and that he was about to wake up. She went over to his bed and stood over him and shook his shoulders.

**View Change- Following Flash**

Flash woke with a start to a pink pony in his face, "What the!"

The pony tilted her head and said, "Good morning Flash! How'd you sleep? I slept great well except one time my friend Twilight, the purple unicorn, kicked me and then I woke up. I had a hard time finding your tent but somebody told me which way to go! Why do you live in a little tent while everyone else has a big tent?"

Flash just got more confused with every single word coming out of Pinkie's mouth, and without registering anything she said he stuttered still groggy from the night before, "What? Wait, Pinkie why are you in my tent?"

Pinkie rolled her eyes at Flash and said, "Duh, because I wanted to hang out with you, but we didn't get to last night."

Flash rolled over onto his belly and out his hoof on his head to support it and said, "Yeah, well sorry about it, I didn't think your friends wanted me to intrude upon your group."

"Don't worry about it, besides I think that they were just being mean. Rarity tried to explain that they were just having a friendly competition."

Flash thought to himself, _Sure, if you call death glares from five mares friendly._

Pinkie continued on, "I still thought it was just mean, so I wanted to make it up to you, by hanging out with you today!" She finished her sentence and punctuated it with a high jump.

Flash got up out of bed and said, "Well Pinkie I still have to eat breakfast and I wouldn't mind some company." Flash smiled at her.

Pinkie shouted, "Hooray!" and followed Flash out the tent to a fire pit. Flash crouched down and began to light a fire. Pinkie asked, "So Flash what do you want to do after we eat?"

Flash turned away from the sticks he was arranging and said, "How about we…" Flash stopped and thought before asking, "Pinkie what time is it?"

"Well I'd say about six. Now six and one second and now six and four seconds and…"

"Six was good enough but thanks Pinkie," Flash said stopping her from continuing, "Well the games should be up after we eat, so do you want me to show you around?"

"That would be great!" Pinkie sat down on a log near the fire pit as Flash finished starting the fire. Flash said, "sorry but all I've got is a can of soup. Is that ok?" Pinkie just nodded. Flash poured the can into a pot and let the pot to cook on the fire.

Flash sat next to Pinkie and she turned to him and said, "Hey wanna play a game?" Flash nodded and said, "Sure, what game?" Pinkie smiled and said, "Well, I don't have a name for it yet, but we take turns asking questions and the other has to answer truthfully."

"Ok you go first."

Pinkie tapped her chin for a second and said, "What's your favorite baked good?" Flash said, "Easy, I love cinnamon rolls," He put extra emphasis on the love. He then thought for a moment then said, "What do you do for a living?"

Pinkie said, "That's easy I'm a baker! Hmmm… Ooh when's your birthday?"

"My birthday's April, fourteenth. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I love to throw parties and make friends. How…" Pinkie Pie was interrupted by Flash, "Hold up I said favorite thing to do, not favorite two things." Pinkie thought hard, you could see the strain on her face, "Well I guess, even though my special talent is throwing parties, I really like meeting new people."

"Ok, is that why you're hanging out with me now, to have as many friends as you can?" Flash sounded hurt, but not surprised.

Pinkie turned to him with a slack jaw and said, "No! Why would you even think that?"

Flash looked down at his hooves, "I'm sorry, it just no one has ever been this nice to me." He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Didn't your parents treat you this nice?" Pinkie Pie's head tilting at the idea of her being the first to be kind to Flash.

"I don't know. My parents were killed wh-when I was just a foal." Despite Flash's resistance a few tears escaped Flash's eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut like a bear trap.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know," Pinkie said as she wrapped her arms around Flash. She herself began to cry like a waterfall. Flash finding the tables turned tried to sooth Pinkie, "It's ok Pinkie, you didn't know almost no one does, I never talk to anypony about it." He hugged her tight and held her head next to his chest. Her hair smelled like gumballs.

Flash hoped this hug never had to end, it was nice. It was true no one had ever been this nice to him. Of course there had been a few ponies along the way that treated him nice, but always they held back for fear of Slen. Pinkie though she was done crying, didn't want to let go of Flash. She had gotten enough hugs in her day to know that this one was different, she just felt like she belonged there.

Suddenly, Flash said, "Oh shit!" Pinkie backed away and looked at his violet and said, "What?" Flash jumped up next to the fire and said, "We forgot about the soup." He reached in and pulled the pot right out of the fire and looked inside. The soup was burnt, all the ingredients charred to a crisp. Pinkie walked up and was about to touch the pot to look inside, but Flash pulled it away and said, "Don't Pinkie, it's really hot."

Pinkie pulled her hand back then said, "But you're holding it, it can't be that hot."

"But it is. I'm just not affected by heat like other ponies."

"Why not?"

Flash sat the pot down and stomped out the fire. He then tried to explain as much as he knew, "I don't know why Pinkie, but I can that's why my cutie mark is flames on wings."

"Oh," said Pinkie his explanation not helping very much.

"I'm sorry Pinkie but I don't really understand it myself." Flash felt guilty at not being able to explain things to Pinkie. He continued under his breath not particularly wanting Pinkie to hear, "If I did maybe I could get out of here."

"Hmm… wait you don't like it here?"

Flash sighed and said, "No, I'm treated like shit and constantly physically abused." He showed her some of the scars on his legs and some of the new lacerations. Pinkie gingerly ran a hoof down one of his scars

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I can't because I don't have anywhere else to go to. I barely have any spare money, because of 'Room and Board' fees as my boss calls it." Flash kicked the ground in frustration, "It's not like I haven't tried it before. Every time I leave I always end up crawling back, because of some freak accident gets me fired or evicted."

Pinkie said in a hopeful voice, "Well, maybe you could come back to Ponyville with me…" Flash turned to her and picked her up in a giant hug. This one didn't last as long as the last, but it still made both Flash and Pinkie feel warm inside. Flash asked, "Can I?" Pinkie smiled a large smile and said, "Of course! I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

Flash hugged her once more before saying, "Come on let me show you around."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7(seems longer doesn't it) - Race Day**

Rainbow Dash was trotting in place warming up for the race. She shot a glare at Pinkie who was talking to Flash, goddess why does she feel so weird when she looked at him. She just kept on warming up because in a few minutes the race would begin. It was a big course. Many carnie pegasi had stayed up late setting it up. It consisted of a few long stretches and many tight turns. The finish line was right above the big top that had taken off its top leaving it looking like a bowl. She closed her eyes and prepared herself.

**Following Flash**

After showing Pinkie around and playing a few games he led them back to the big top. Currently he was trying to warm-up but he kept stopping to talk to Pinkie. Eventually he decided he wouldn't be able to get ready anymore he talked to Pinkie while pacing. "So, Pinkie where is Ponyville anyway?" Pinkie said, "It's by the creepy Everfree Forest," She waved her front legs in the air making ghost noises.

"What's so creepy about it?" Pinkie looked at him funny and said, "Well just about everything, even the plants grow by themselves." Flash looked befuddled and said, "Why is that creepy, think about it what about before ponies. What made them grow then? It's actually really unnatural that we've broken nature."

Pinkie tried to say something then closed her mouth truly speechless. "You know what? you might want to meet my friends." She started to pull Flash towards the stands, and Flash resisted and said, "They don't want to meet me. I'm about to race one of your best friends and they were glaring at me just yesterday." Pinkie responded over her shoulder, "Don't worry, they were just trying to make a friendly competition." Flash continued to resist with words and his strength but he couldn't get free.

His resistance seemingly went unnoticed by the pink pony as she pulled him up to her friends and introduced him, "Hey girls, I want you to meet my friend Flash. He's coming to Ponyville to stay." Flash raised a hoof meekly and said, "Hello."

Rarity turned to him and said, "Hello, dear, I am Rarity and these are, Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight." She pointed to each pony she named them. Applejack walked up and shook Flash's hoof saying, "Well howdy Flash. Sorry if we gave ya the wrong idea when we was glaring at'cha." Flash responded, glad that Pinkie's friends didn't actually hate him, "It's ok, friendly competition right?"

Applejack just nodded as Twilight came up and shook his hoof, "Nice to meet you Flash and what's this about moving to Ponyville?" Flash was about to say something but the announcer called out over a MPA, magical public announcement system, "Racers please go to the starting line." Flash said, "I have to go, maybe later?" Without waiting for a reply he dashed to the starting line.

**View Change- this is going to follow Rainbow and Flash simultaneously just a heads up**

The referee flew in front of the racers and said, "Listen, here's the rules. First one to go to through all the course rings and return here wins. If you miss a ring or hit a cloud you're disqualified. Is that clear?" He then proceeded to a booth from which he prepared to start the race.

Flash turned towards Rainbow and said, "Good luck, Skittles!" Rainbow Dash thought, _Not this again._ She looked at him and said, "Listen I don't like being called Skittles. Ugh, I can't wait to go back home and never have to see you again!" Flash tilted his head to the left and asked the question that even had been bugging Skittles, "Why?"

Rainbow shook her head and said, "I don't know… Every time I'm around you my stomach feels all queasy and I… I don't want to tell you." Flash looked at her not understanding what she was feeling and said, "Well if that's how you feel, I may have some bad news for you." Rainbow narrowed her eyes at him and said, "What?" Flash rubbed his head apologetically, "Well I'm…" Flash was cut off by the race official saying, "Racers take your mark!" "I'll tell you later. See you at the finish line!"

Rainbow Dash grunted and her and Flash took their marks alongside the other two racers. Flash looked at Rainbow and shot her a grin but she was too focused to notice. Flash thought, _I wonder why she hates me._ The official raised a flag in the air and said, "Set! GO!" The racers took off Aurora taking the lead immediately with Rainbow Dash following close behind. A few feet behind them was Jetstream and Flash close together. Flash could see that both Jetstream and Rainbow were holding back preparing for the long course. Aurora on the other hand was going at full speed trying to achieve a far enough lead that she could then pace herself.

Flash was supposed to give them a show. He was to win but make it close, at least that's what Slen wanted. Rainbow Dash on the other hand wanted to blow everyone else out of the sky. It took all of her will to not race to the front. She knew though that Aurora would soon wear herself out. As they rounded the first corner Aurora was already breathing raggedly. The other racers saw this and capitalized upon it pulling close and then passing her. She tried to keep up but she had already become winded, she was effectively forced out of the race with little chance to recover. Rainbow Dash was in the lead as they rounded the third corner and began rising.

Flash and Rainbow Dash heard Pinkie cheering, "Go Flash! Go Rainbow Dash!" While this just made Flash smile, Rainbow think, _Why is she cheering him on? _She shook her head as they approached a tight turn. Jetstream was passing Rainbow Dash on the inside but the next turn was immidiatly after putting them neck and neck. Aurora began catching up with Flash, who was following the others closely but not right next to. Flash saw his chance to take the lead as the track took a sudden downturn. He folded in his wings right after the ring leading to the decline. He shot down past the others and flared the wings to rise above the others. Rainbow had not seen this move but Jetstream had and he pushed himself hard as Aurora took advantage of the hill and passed Rainbow.

Now being in last, with only half the track left Rainbow tried to keep up with the others. Aurora and Jetstream were side by side as the next ring approached. Rainbow fell behind them careful not to run into the hoop, which would cause her disqualification. As Jetstream was passing through the hoop he hip-checked Aurora causing her to hit the cloud ring.

Rainbow saw the dirty move, but the referee did not. She and Jetstream were closing in on Flash as they rounded another tight corner and began rising again. The track was nearing the end with only several rings placed together before the home stretch. Jetstream saw this and began trying to push Dash out of bounds.

Rainbow was focused on making these hoops as a hit came from her side. She stayed in bounds and glanced over to see Jet coming in again trying to hit her. Dash flew up as he came in, doging the blow and throwing the stallion off balance. Dash pushed ahead trying to catch up to Flash. Flash didn't notice the dirty tricks that Jet had used and was slowing to make the corners easier. Dash came onto his left forcing him to come awfully close to the side. He slowed letting Das take the lead as Jet passed him as well.

Rainbow went through the last ring as Jet caught up to her. They took off down the stretch with Flash just behind. Flash flew up and tried to pass them. Jet didn't notice but was trying everything he could to keep Dash behind him. He began pushing against her trying to throw her off balance. He got more desperate in his attempts when Dash began pulling ahead inch by inch. He eventually rammed himself against her. She lost control and fell behind Jet and Flash. She redoubled her efforts and caught up to the two at the half-mile mark. Flash was surprised as Dash went underneath him and went right past jet they both began going as fast they could. Flash came from far behind to tighten the group together. Jet pulled in front of Dash but it was clear he had lost of all his steam. He kicked out trying to at least slow down Dash.

Dash was focused upon staying in the lead but she felt a sharp pain in her nose and everything went black. Flash was passing over the two when he saw the kick land. Rainbow Dash's wings went limp and she began falling. Flash stopped in the air, as a scream rose from the crowd. Flash reacted and began flying straight down he was trying to streamline his body. He was already going much faster than he ever had before. Flash's eyes were watering as the wind ripped past his eyes. Dash's unconscious body neared the ground he pushed himself further and harder than ever. He reached out for her and heard a, BOOM! And he shot up to her and pulled up.

Dash's eyes fluttered open and all she could see was fire, but the flames didn't burn. They surrounded the figure of a stallion and she felt warm, like sitting next to a fireplace in the middle of the winter. Rainbow never wanted to be put down. She heard the stallion's voice say, "Are you ok, Skittles?" She said, before passing out again, "My blazing angel."

Flash smiled and set her down next to the finish line. He took a breath as he was assaulted by water. He shouted, "What the hell?" When the onslaught stopped he was suddenly grabbed by a certain pink pony. She was crying and hugging Flash, she cried out, "Thank you for saving Rainbow! Are you ok? Oh my Goddess, if you weren't I wouldn't be able to stand it!"

Flash stroked her head to sooth her and said, "I'm fine Pinkie, why wouldn't I be?" Pinkie pushed him back and shouted in his face out of shock, "You were on fire! You just were chasing after Rainbow then you burst into flames." Flash pulled his head back, "I what! How is that possible?"

Twilight walked up to Pinkie and them and said, "It's because you're a pyromancer."

**A/N I finally did it I got the race done. I'm sorry for taking so long, I plan on this being a long story so it required some build up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Awakening**

As Rainbow was being taken to their tent to recover, Pinkie turned to Twilight and said, "Um Twilight, what's a pyromancer?"

Twilight turned to Pinkie and said, "A pyromancer is a mage with a natural proficiency with fire magic." "I thought mages could only be a unicorn?" Flash questioned. "That's a common misconception, all unicorns are mages but rarely a pony of another species is born with an ability to use a certain type of magic." Flash jumped up and said, "I get it, it's like squares!" Twilight looked at him, bewildered at his odd response. "What?! How is this like squares?" "It's like this all squares are rectangles but not all rectangles are squares." Pinkie shook her head. "I don't get it." "Me either." Flash tried to explain his thinking, "All unicorns, like squares, are all mages, rectangles, but not all mages, still rectangles, are squares, unicorns."

Twilight rubbed her head and grumbled, "You're crazy… Even I don't get it." She began to walk towards the concessions and the other two followed. Flash tried to continue his explanation, "Well you see the squares reperse…Mpphh." He was stopped by a hoof from Pinkie who said, "Just give it up Flash."

"So Twilight, how do I use magic?" Flash asked. Without stopping Twilight said, "Every creature has a link to magic…" "Twilight if I can cut you off right there, I just want to know how to access it. I kinds want to hear the entire Magic Theory," Twilight wasn't offended and said, "Just focus on what you want to do and try to push your energy where you want it. The more complex the effect you want the more you need to concentrate and the more energy it will cost, sometimes you may need certain words which will guide the magic and cause the desired effect."

Flash stopped and lifted a hoof up and began to concentrate. Sweat began pouring down his face and suddenly a spark came from his hoof. Flash opened his eyes to find a coin sized flame in his hoof. "Shit! Is that all!" He shut his mouth immediately as he saw several fillies' mothers glare at him. "I mean I put a lot of energy into this, and look at it!" "That's how it happens, it costs a lot of energy to perform a task at the beginning but the more you practice the easier to use magic. Also keep in mind that it costs less energy to control magic than to conjure something completely new." Twilight went to the concessions stand to purchase her snack.

Dash awoke rubbing her face. She was back in her tent. The last thing she remembered was getting a face full of hoof. Her face hurt and she had to pee. Rainbow climbed off the cot she had been placed on wondering where it had come from.

She walked into the bathroom and relived herself before poking her head out of the tent. It was late in the afternoon and the course was still set up in the clouds. She looked to her right and saw Fluttershy going lecturing Jetstream, "You dirty cheater! I should take your head and shove it up your ass!" The stallion backed away looking for a way out, but Fluttershy had him backed up to a corner. "No one hurts my friends! Now get the hell out of here!" She stepped to the side to allow him by. He ran past her but she grabbed by the shoulder and hissed in his ear, "But if ever find out your cheating again, I'll hunt you down and feed you bit by bit to a chimera." Fluttershy shoved him, causing Jet to stumble as he galloped away.

Fluttershy looked back towards the tent and saw Rainbow and galloped and hugged her newly awakened friend. "Oh, my goodness you're ok! I mean we were so worried." Rainbow Dash squirmed a little in the hug and said, "I'm alright Fluttershy. What happened?" Fluttershy let go of her friend. "You don't remember?" Rainbow shook her head and Fluttershy said, "Well during the end of the race Jetstream saw you gaining on him and started running into you, and eventually when you were about to pass him he kicked out and knocked you unconscious and you fell."

"But I was like five hundred feet in the air, I should at least have some broken bones." Fluttershy replied, "The Blazing Angel caught you. It was really nice how he caught you, if it's ok to tell you." She looked around nervously wondering how her friend would react to someone else doing her trick. Rainbow saw this and asked, "Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Fluttershy shook her head. "Tell me." Fluttershy shook her head again. "Fluttershy…" "He did a sonic boom," Fluttershy quickly squeaked out,

Rainbow reared her head back, "He did what!" "Well… You see when you… um fell he rushed to catch you. As he neared… you he suddenly exploded and… a ring of um fire burst out," Fluttershy whimpered. Rainbow growled, "Great now I've got nothing above him." She saw Fluttershy shaking and lowered her voice soothingly. "It's ok, Shy. Thanks for being honest with me. Now let's go find everypony else."

**Following Flash**

Flash stood alone outside his tent trying again to conjure a flame. He suddenly heard a slick voice from behind him, "Mr. Fahrenheit we must discuss," the voice paused for a second, "your less than exemplary performance at the race." Flash turned to his boss and saw him standing in front of the entrance to his tent. "Of course Mr. Hook." Slen lifted the tent flap and Flash went in. Slen came in and dropped the flap behind him.

Flash said, "I'm surprised that you came alone. The boys get scared?" "Well you know me, I always take care of my business, personally." Slen grabbed Flash and said, "Now I hate making messes so tell me what you have got to say for yourself?" Flash smiled a wolfish grin and said, "I quit."

Slen looked genuinely surprised at his words. He threw down Flash and growled, "Well I tried not to make a mess." Flash gasped and tried to stand up, but he suffered a quick hit in the side and fell to his side. Slen kicked him again and shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for!" Flash climbed to his feet and was quickly struck in the face. Flash stumbled back but prepared to strike back. Slen cried out seemingly exasperated, "About time! Now let's talk business."

Flash launched himself at Slen and threw a right towards his face. Slen simply steeped to the side and threw a left hook into flash's face. Flash quickly retaliated by bucking towards his boss striking him in the side. Slen stumbled back and hit the side of the tent. Slen stood as Flash raced towards him hoping to strike while Slen was unbalanced. As Flash was about to connect Slen leaned forward and launched Flash over his shoulder and through the tent, Flash twisted in the air and landed on his hooves.

Slen stepped out as Flash looked to see people staring, "Slen, let's take this someplace else." Flash took flight towards the now empty big top. Slen removed his vest and spread his wings. Flash looked behind him to see Slen following and shouted, "Not used to following are you?"

Flash landed in the middle of the tent and prepared for Slen. He flapped his wings and shouted at the quickly approaching figure, "Come on, if I knew you were this slow I wouldn't have waited this long to fight back!" The reply was a roar and doubled speed. Slen reached his razor sharp talons out in front of him. Flash clenched his jaw and tried to jump over the speeding griffon but to no avail. He launched himself in the air to have his back hoof be caught by Slen.

Slen dragged Flash through the air and crashed into him and the ground. Flash raised his hooves trying to push Slen off of him with no success. Slen rained down blows from above cutting Flash across the face and taking off a part of his ear. Gasping for breath the bruised and battered Flash shoved Slen off. Try as he might he couldn't return to his hooves.

Slen stood up and kicked Flash in the side. He crouched over him and held down by his left forehoof and wing, pinning his back legs underneath. He spat in Flash's face and said, "You are pathetic! You can't beat me before and you can't beat me now." At this Flash stopped struggling and said, "I learned a couple of new tricks since then." Flash slammed his free hoof into Slen's face and the flame he had conjured caught his face ablaze.

Slen screamed in pain and gripped the right side of his face. He fell back onto the dirt and rubbed his face in the dirt. Flash killed the flame with his mind and walked out of the tent a free stallion.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. No excuses I was lazy I'm sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Escape?**

Pinkie sat twiddling her hooves at the train station. Her friends had long since boarded but she remained constantly looking around. She began to think, _Where is he? The train is leaving in ten minutes. Why isn't he here yet? _A tap on Pinkie's shoulder caused her to whirl around and grasp the pony that had tapped her. She said, "Where have you been, I was worried that you had forgotten about me, and I would have cried for hours!" She looked up and her face shifted from one of pure joy to utter sadness for she was holding Twilight.

Twilight saw the change in her friend and stumbled over her words to calm her clearly distressed friend, "What's wrong Pinkie? Who are you looking for?" She wondered who could of have this effect on Pinkie when she thought, _Oh, she's talking about him._

Pinkie said, "Oh, it's nothing Twilight," and sat down on a bench. Twilight sat next to her and put a hoof around her and said, "Pinkie. I know you don't like it when people lie to you, I just want to let you know that I don't like being lied to either. Now would you like that statement?" Pinkie quietly shed a few tears and said, "I-it's Flash."

Twilight turned now flat haired Pinkie's head towards her, "While I may not have much experience with this. I know it's not good to keep these things bottled up." Pinkie looked at her and tried to explain what she was feeling, "Twilight I've always loved meeting new people and making friends, but I don't want to be friends with him." The words became a torrent as tears continuously rolled down her face," I-I just want to be around him. I just want to make him smile and smile until… forever. It's even worse because…"

"Worse because?" Twilight asked as Pinkie sat there struggling for words. Pinkie sighed. "I don't know why… He's always had it rough and… and…"

Twilight hugged Pinkie. "You don't have to explain anything to me. But you should tell him how you feel."

The tears slowed to a trickle. "Sniff, thanks Twilight, I needed to let that out." Twilight patted her friends back and led her to the train. "Pinkie, go take a seat and I'll get Flash to you." Pinkie mumbled something as she tiredly stumbled onto the train.

Twilight sighed. _She's so worried about this guy. Nobody makes Pinkie this sad, especially without trying. Son of a bitch…_ Twilight saw Flash climbing the stairs of the train station. She galloped over and SMACK!

Flash grabbed his face. Twilight had just smacked him and after fighting Slen, it wasn't fun. _Give her credit for a killer right hook though._ Twilight was blushing profusely and apologizing. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Twilight stopped as she saw the state that Flash was in. "Flash what happened, you're covered in cuts and bruises."

Flash laughed and said, "I quit." Twilight fished for more but Flash only allowed a smile. Flash was shouldering a knapsack as he climbed aboard the train. Twilight ushered him into an empty cart. He turned to her and asked, "What's up Twilight? Why are we in here?"

"Pinkie has been worried sick about you. She can't see you like this." Without asking Twilight started casting spells on Flash. His body glowed and rose into the air. A strange feeling came over Flash. He felt his muscles stretch and contract at once.

When Twilight set him down he looked as he did before his fight with Slen, with the exception of his ear which a chunk had been ripped from. Twilight pulled his mane it barely changed but the scar was no longer visible. She opened the door and Flash tried to follow her out but she turned back and said, "Pinkie is a very fragile person. Now understand she wants to be something more for you that much is clear, but Pinkie hasn't very much experience in this sort of thing. So she may simply give you everything that you don't deserve, and if you take that for granted you'll hurt her more than anyone has before."

Flash switched from one back hoof to the other as he tried to find the right words, but all he came up with was the truth. "I won't."

"Good." Twilight led Flash to the room populated with the other maned six.

Pinkie was looking out the window craning her head left and right searching for someone. Flash smiled and asked, "Who you looking for?" Pinkie twisted around and gasped and hugged Flash tight. Flash tried to follow the torrent of words that followed. "Oh, my gosh, Flash! I thought that you wouldn't make it. With the train leaving in almost exactly a minute but really it's like four seconds from now."

True to Pinkie's prediction the train pulled out within four seconds. The sudden lurch of the train caused Pinkie and Flash to fall atop of Rainbow Dash. Dash shoved the two off of her violently she scooted into a corner and sat there scowling and blushing profusely. Pinkie laughed and apologized but didn't notice the deep blush on her face but, it didn't go completely unnoticed.

"Thanks Flash for catching our friend over there." Applejack asked from a seat next to the door. "um… you're welcome

"Umm… Flash, why'd you leave the circus? If you don't mind me asking that is," Fluttershy asked from her seat next to Rarity. Pinkie looked at him knowing the answer but she heard Flash reply, "Let's just say I had several work related issues." Pinkie chuckled at this earning some glances from her friends. "What's funny Pinkie?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, nothing," Which

**Following something else**

A dark figure stood over a strange basin. It shimmered as if a pebble had been dropped into the liquid inside. As it calmed, a vision of the train cart in which the seven were riding in appeared. "Is this the one you speak of?" A disfigured voice came from the shadows. "Yes."

The figure stepped towards the basin its dull glow illuminating its face reveling Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. "Why should I care about your petty revenge?" The voice stepped forward into the light. Slen smiled the right half his face showing in the dim light. "Look at his companions. They are the Elements of Harmony. A simple disruption will weaken their power and with them out of the way…"

"What will you gain from this… transaction?" The queen asked. "You'll reward me, obviously, with a position of power in your regime. And all I ask in addition is a little help getting what everyone wants. A little revenge…" As he laughed his face came into full view the left half of face was covered with charred flesh.

**A/N Sorry I was so late with this.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey. End A/N

Chrysalis sat upon her throne. It wasn't her original throne in her glorious castle. Celestia had sent an entire battalion of her finest to secure the castle. She had fled through the Everfree searching a base that she could use. It was Slen who was the first to find her but, Chrysalis knew a business man when she saw one. In exchange for Slen's assistance she would pay him immense riches. Normally Chrysalis would use her control over emotion to make subjects but Slen seemed to feel nothing, it made him invaluable but in a position of power. It was he who gave her a place to amass her armada, the carnival itself was her fortress. Since it was constantly mobile it made her impossible to be tracked by the Royal Guard but its fame allowed her scouts to locate it.

She stepped off of her makeshift throne, a elegant yet simple oak chair. Its seat was made of red velvet. She simply rasied a hoof and brought it down upon the weak chair, she desired something more befitting a Queen.

"Ah I see you need a new chair," a coarse voice came from the entrance to the cave her minions had discovered and cleared for she had designated it as her throne room. "We need not, we only desire, it is below us for us to need," Chrysalis turned to see Slen standing on two legs as was his habit. "it is for thou and others like you to need." His burnt face disgusted her for the eyeball stared out at her even while the other was closed

Slen bowed and replied sarcastically, "I have news, by all means take a seat." Chrysalis glared at him wanting, no lusting for naught more than to rip him apart and strew his entrails across the cave. "Oh, yes, you can't. Anyways your scouts report that their train arrives in Ponyville today, it shouldn't be to long till my-" Slen seeing her scowl grow corrected himself, "Your _glorious_ plan, to be put into use. For now your scouts will just continue to watch them."

"Good, now come here, we grow tired of staring at your hideous face, so I will grant you a boon." Slen raised his remaining eyebrow and walked towards an ornate box which had appeared with a wave of Chrysalis's hoof. Inside lay a white mask with a dark green design upon it. He gingerly picked it up as the lines in the design seemed to be alive full of a strange green liquid. "Put it on and leave our sight." Slen twisted it around and put it on his face, it seemed to meld with his face. He tugged it quickly away and it came off without much effort. Slen gingerly placed it back on and rose from his knees. He quickly bowed and left the room. He looked for his bodyguards at the entrance to the tent which covered the cave.

Snap was standing straight and staring straight ahead, too stupid to do anything but follow orders. Pop though was sitting on a crate, too stupid to realize he should follow orders. Though his talents with his enchanted fire had made him indispensable before, he now should be watching his back.

Slen stepped behind Pop, "At attention Pop, wouldn't want me to catch you relaxing on the job." Pop grinded a gem loudly and stood up silently. One of best traits really, his lack of fondness for words. Slen walked on as his guards fell in to his flanks.

To Ponyville

The journey had taken another day to complete. They had filled in the time with small talk, in which Flash was amazed to discover it was these six mares who had defeated Discord and rescued Princess Luna. Pinkie had hung close by his side through out the ride even at that awkward moment he had to chase her out of the restroom, which she hadn't seemed to notice that she followed him into. Rainbow Dash had sulked in her corner through out the ride scarcely talking. Flash passed it off as dislike for his person and her defeat.

Flash looked out of the window at the town. _My new home_, he thought. Just past the train station the town was full of life. He could see the town square full of ponies shopping at the market and greeting each other with a smile.

"Now arriving Ponyville Station!" The conductors voice cut through the fog of adoration. Flash turned towards the others in his cart. He saw Rarity pulling the bags down from the overhead, "Allow me to help." Rarity smiled and said, "My, what a gentlecolt." Flash's eyes opened wide as bag upon suitcase upon duffel was cast upon his back. "Let it never be said, you girls pack light." Rarity responded from beside him, "Oh Darling that's just my bags. The others have theirs." Flash looked around to see the others each carrying a duffel and a sleeping bag.

"Here allow me." Rarity opened the door and stepped through, quickly followed by Rainbow Dash. Flash trudged through the doorway fighting for breath as he felt what seemed to be his vertebrae snapping in groups. He made it to the exit but as he stepped down he missed a step and tumbled onto the platform. Bags went everywhere and when Flash opened his eyes he could see nothing but black. He stood up and the luggage fell off of him.

Rainbow curled up balancing herself on two legs she hugged her belly. Flash stood up and shook his mane and Rainbow just stopped and stared. Her mind melted at the sight and time seemed to slow for her. She didn't notice as Rarity saw this and smiled.

Pinkie came out talking to Applejack and almost tripped on the luggage. She looked at Flash standing with a goofy smile in the center. Pinkie began, "Flash you-" she cut herself off with a gasp and ran forward. Flash looked at her confused and blushed as she reached up and touched the side of his face. "Flash, how'd you get that?" Flash stammered out, "Wha- What?" Pinkie frowned, "Your ear, a chunk is missing." "Oh, oh oohh that," Flash tried to think of something, "must of happened a while ago." Pinkie closed leaned in staring him straight in the eyes. "No it's not I memorized your face, now tell the truth."

"That's kind of weird Pinkie?" "What that I want to know the truth?" "No that you memorized my face." Pinkie leaned back and said, "Oh that, it's not weird I memorize everyone's name, face, and favorite baked good." Flash shrugged and started to pick up the bags. Only to find his shoulder grabbed by Pinkie.

"Nuh uh, not till you tell me how that happened." She gestured towards his ear. Flash sighed realizing that she wouldn't forget about it. "My boss wasn't exactly happy when I decided to quit." "Why I otta-" She began muttering violently about ripping out his entrails and making desert. Flash lifted her chin up and said, "Listen, I'm fine. Please don't do anything you just said, ever. It would kill me to see you go crazy over me."

Pinkie just nodded, butter in her crush's arm. Flash stared into her bright blue eyes before looking away blushing and saying, "Well, I should pick up all of this luggage." He turned and said "Hey, where do you want this stuff anyway, Rarity" But she was nowhere to be seen.

A/N Thanks to Antxxx, I actually was going to take a break since I just got this computer on Black Friday and don't have any software yet, but I needed to elaborate. Right now I'm writing in notepad, not a fan give me Microsoft any day. Thanks again Antxxx.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well the apocalypse hasn't happened yet so, Horray! Anyways still not set up just felt like this was due.**

Rainbow looked at Flash holding Pinkie. _I wish that was me..._ The thought came out of no where and surprised Rainbow. She was surprised at her feelings because they weren't just for this crazy carnie, who had accidentally stumbled into her heart, but also for Pinkie. She had never told anyone but she had always had a crush on Pinkie. It surprised her no one had seen it. There were many long stares, and tight embraces. It was something in the way that she found room in her heart for everyone.

Dash turned away, a tear sliding down her cheek. She backed away and headed for the exit. She entered a large field and prepared to retreat to the sky, where she could always count on her speed to carry her away from her problems. "Rainbow, wait!" Her name brought her thoughts back from the safety of the clouds.

Rainbow turned to see Rarity coming as fast as a lady could and still hold herself with poise. "What's up Rares?" Despite her best efforts to sound relaxed, her words wobbled and her voice nearly cracked. "Dash, I saw the way you looked at Flash." Rainbow stepped back and blushed as she fervently denied it, "I-I don't know what you mean." Rarity scowled at her friend's attempt of lying to her. "Now listen you're not going to gain anything by denying it, nor do you lose my respect to admit it. Everyone gets struck by an infatuation."

Rainbow felt her stomach tighten up, she growled out, "It's not just some silly infatuation." "Why, what's so different about this stallion?" Rainbow felt tears welling up in her eyes. "He's, I don't know. It's just whenever he talks to me, I get all flustered and my knees feel weak. I first passed it off as hate then a crush but... I'm not sure what it is anymore." Rarity, starting to realize the depth of the situation, sighed and reached out a comforting hoof. Rainbow shied away and said, "It's not just the stallion, I lo-like. It-it's Pinkie, too." Every word lowered in volume until the last few words were whispers.

**To someplace else**

"Well, screw you guys!" Spades gestured vehemently at the two stallions walking away. One of them turned around and threw his deck of cards in his face. "Get out of here." They quickly left amid the maze of tents and stands.

Spades stood up and looked around him. He stood on the outskirts of the Carnival near a road. Dusting the dust from his coat he looked up the night sky. "Nice night ain't it." The voice came from the road. Spades looked to see the candy salescolt, Reece See, sitting on a cart loaded with candy. Reece was around 23, but stood tall at nearly a foot taller than Spades, who was just below average. "What are you doing out here though?" The brown colored pony asked. "It seems he's been thrown out, Reece." The voice came from the cart. A dull orange mane on a grey head popped up over the bags of candy. "What he said. Where are you guys going?" Spades asked.

Reece proudly put a hoof to his chest and said, "I'm off to seek my fortune as a candy maker." Spades rasied an eyebrow and asked, "What's your story than..." "Aristrotle Sapiens. It's my duty to the world to question everything and I've seen everything, I can from here." Disbelievingly, Spades replied, "What ever you say "Oh, don't mind his jibber-jabber, he got kicked out by the boss' henchmintaur."

Spades looked at the road ahead. "You know you could ride with us," Aristrotle suggested. "Sure, come on in," Reece continued enthusiastically. Hesitantly Spades climbed into the back next to Sapiens, "Thanks Reece and Aristrotle." Spades mispronounced Aristrotle's name. "Just call me Aaron, its easier for me to say too." Spade chuckled at that.

"So... Who's going to pull?"

Back inside the camp.

"Don't you ever get tired of this shit?"

The questioned went unanswered, as did all attempts of conversation when Snap was on duty. Pop pulled out a cigarette from his hoodie's pocket and lit it.

He pulled it away and breathed out a smoke ring. Pop watched it sail over the canvas of a tent their employer had been running into since his accident. Chuckling he thought, _if only I had done that, then it would have been great. No half face, no face at all would have been better_. Yes, unlike Snap, Pop held no love for their boss.

Since the day the "Snap & Pop Private Security" had taken this job Pop had wanted to quit. Running a company with his brother had seemed a great idea at the time but now it seem stupid. _I used to be somebody now I'm just street thugs_.

Pop drifted back to the days before, Snap's accident. He was comfortable, respected and most of all happy. Now it's all changed, he even had to change his name. Pop can still remember when it all went south.

Flashback, Southern Tramplica.

Sitting in the midst of his garden a red dragon held out a hand and watched a sparrow land on his hand. "You know, my friend, we share a name you and I." A soft tweeting was heard from the cherry blossom Sparrow worked so hard to keep alive in this dry arid land. The bird looked up at his nest.

"Go on your children are calling." The sparrow flew from his hand, and he stood up and walked inside. He past a brazier of enchanted flame, which will never dim of its own accord. He stepped into his lavish bedroom and pulled out a robe, after a moment he tossed it back in and reached back in. He pulled out a black hoodie.

Pulling it over his head he covered his bat like wings. The thick fabric held back his wings back easily, but the outline could still be seen. As Sparrow stepped back into the hallway and entered the entry room The house was nice it had belonged to his adoptive parents, but now it belonged to him, because his mother could not have any children of her own. Sighing at the memory of his lost parents Sparrow took a picture of the four of them from its frame and looked at it. In the picture you could see a small minotaur, or as small as they got, a dragon just starting to grow wings and two ponys. Everyone was smiling, Krackle held his wife and smiled into the camera. Searching for a place to sit he sat in his armchair, just as he settled into the armchair the front door burst open.

Sparrow jumped up and shielded his eyes from the sudden change of lighting. Standing in the door was Theseus, his brother. Theseus was bloody, his clothes were torn and ripped. Theseus stuttered out, "I didn't mean to. I just pushed him an-and" Sparrow rushed to his brothers side. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Sparrow shook his brother and repeated himself, "What happened?!" A roar came from the street. Leaning out, Sparrow pulled his head back in to avoid being struck by a bottle. Looking back out he saw an angry crowd charging toward his house, screaming out a chant. "Ohk-Rak-Meh! Ohk-Rak-Meh!" It was the chant of justice. This chant was only used when chasing murders.

"What happened, Theseus! What did you do?" Theseus stared out of the open door and said, "I didn't mean to! I just pushed him, he hit his head! Oh Gods why didn't he get back up!?" The crowd was now clearly audible. Theseus screamed out, "They're after me!" There was a terrified expression upon his face. Sparrow grabbed his hands and pulled him towards his bedroom.

Inside his room Sparrow shoved his desk in front of the door and faced where the desk had been. There stood a door. It was small, meant to be hidden. Sparrow kicked it open and watched it swing open, hitting the wall beneath it. The gap revealed a ladder.

Theseus was still muttering to himself. A quick backhand snapped him from his state. "Now get in!" Thesues climbed in and slid down to the caverns below. A door could be heard being rammed into over and over again. Quickly climbing onto the ladder, he put back up the door and put a locking mechanism in place.

Sliding down he looked around and found Theseus sitting next to a pool of water. The light was being given off by a single torch on the wall. "Come on were not out yet," Sparrow said as pulled the torch off the wall and began down the winding tunnels of the cave. "Now tell me what happened" He asked as Theseus followed silently. "I didn't mean to." "I understand that much but what happened?" Sighing Theseus started, "As I was patrolling the area surrounding the bank, I ran across a vendor selling fried fish." Sparrow shook his head, he was a vegetarian unlike most of his brethren "I went over to the vendor and asked how much. He began pointing at me and shouting, 'I'll never serve a monster like you!' I replied 'I'm not a monster' He got in my face and yelling at me. I got so angry, I shouted back. When he pushed me I shoved him hard the old stallion couldn't keep his balance and his head on the edge of his stand." After a moment he said, "I didn't mean to brother" With a sigh Sparrow said, "I know."

Standing at the exit of the caverns Sparrow looked out from atop the dune. He could see his home as torches were lit and silhouettes as his home burnt to his home. "Come on we must go, Theseus." "Brother, we cannot use our real names," Theseus pointed out. "I know, but now let us make haste."

Over the grueling years they had changed their names many a time and fled their home country and come to Equestria. There they found work as bank guards like Theseus, now Snap, had before. Snap's simple mind had gotten them fired by constantly mistaking commands. Snap suggested they start a private security company. They quickly received their first client, Slen Hook.

Since that day they had been scaring ponys. It seems that the respect once held by Snap for Pop had shifted to their employer who he was all to eager to please.

_God I hate this job, but money is money_.

**A/N Um... Yeah not everything is vegetarian in my Equestria. I base this off of the fact something's got to be the apex predator.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

A whistle blew as a train pulled out of the station. In a nearby clearing sat two mares one's hair was all the colors of the spectrum and the other had a white coat and a head covered with purple locks. The white one reached around the other as she cried softly.

"Darling, how could you not of told her?" Rarity asked Rainbow. Rainbow shook her head, never wanting anyone to see how she was, scared. Who isn't scared of a future? Many claim not to be but for few is that true and those few are foolish. Rainbow sat silently so Rarity repeated herself. "How could you not of told her?"

Still silence followed. Rarity cleared her throat and began, "How come you-." Rainbow snapped she shouted unable to control all the emotions, like a pot of boiling oil, hot and dangerous to the touch, "I'm scared!"

A waterfall of tears followed, and words came pouring out like a tap spun to full. "I was afraid of how you would all react, I was scared that she wouldn't feel the same or worse," She slowed, "She would be disgusted." Her voice choked and tears coursed down her cheeks.

Rarity reached around her friend pulling her into a hug and said, "Look to the deepest part of your heart and tell me what you feel that you should do."

Rainbow let out a shaky breath and thought. She knew the answer, to tell them both, but her mind was clouded over by doubts and fears. _I've got to tell them. _Though her mind was set her mind tried to delude her confidence with endless thoughts of worry. What if this, and what if that, but despite her unsteady thoughts, Dash stood up, Rarity's hoof falling away, as she stated, as though there were no other courses of action, "I'm going to tell them."

Rarity stood up with her and said, "Come on they still should be at the station."

Every step Dash took towards the station doubts assaulted her mind. Her steps were getting slower and each time they covered less distance. AT the steps up to the platform she came to a complete stop, body rigid with fear. Rarity nudged her from behind and Rainbow began climbing the steps.

She closed her eyes on the last step and heard, "What's up guys?" Dash opened her eyes to see Spike sitting on a pile of luggage. She quickly glanced all around the station.

"Looking for the others? Pinkie wanted to show Flash the town and I said I could help Rarity with her luggage." Spike said. Dash let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. A rush of cool relief surged over her body, but her mind was set she would tell them soon.

**Pinkie and Flash**

Pinkie skipped happily down main street showing Flash the town. Her mouth was running away like a dog chasing squirrels, telling Flash about each home owner and introducing him to everypony. Every pony Flash met was happy and kind to him.

He was surprised when no one recognized him from the circus posters. This truly was a heavily secluded town, just on the border of the Equestrian map. He looked behind him at all the shops and homes they had already passed. _I'm going to like it here._ Lost in his thought Flash ran into someone and stumbled back.

He looked forward and saw Pinkie looking at him quizzically. Flash rubbed his head and apologized, "Sorry Pinkie, I wasn't watching where I was going."

With a shrug Pinkie said, "It's ok Flash. As I was saying this is where I live," Flash looked up the structure in front of him. It was a two story bakery with large display windows on the first floor. Inside one could see delicious treats galore, such as piles of cookies and cakes of every flavor and size.

Pinkie led Flash inside and had him sit at a table in the corner. She quickly disappeared along with her luggage but before she went she told Flash, "Wait right here."

Flash sat quietly and looked around the shop. The place seemed to be deserted despite the number of ponies on the street.

A door opened and Flash started, "Hey Pink…" But to his surprise a blue mare was standing in a doorway behind the counter. "Oh I'm sorry Hun, were closed right now."

Flash stood up. "Sorry Pinkie let me in and…" The blue mare's eyes lit up. "Oh, Pinkie's back? That's great." She called out, "Pinkie where are you, you little ball of energy."

Pinkie came to the kitchen door and said, "Hi Mrs. Cake!"

Mrs. Cake smiled at Pinkie, for she had become like another daughter to the Cakes over the years. "When you'd get back, honey?"

"We just got back. Actually I just put up my bags." Hugging Pinkie, Mrs. Cake said, "Oh that's great dear." She let go and gestured happily at Flash. "Who's your friend?" Flash began, "Hello Ma'am I'm…" but again to his dismay he was once again cutoff, "Oh. He's Flash Fahrenheit, also known as Blazing Angel."

"Oh my, a celebrity," Mrs. Cake said as she walked over to shake his hoof. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you don't mind me asking does this mean the carnival will soon be coming to town?"

"Actually Ma'am I am no longer with the Emerald of Life." Raising an eyebrow quizzically Mrs. Cake asked, "Is that so? Why'd you leave the carnival? Was it to go solo?" Pinkie bound up. "Actually Mrs. Cake you see there are these guys, there not ponys, ones a Minotaur…" Flash cut her off, "Let's just call it a Pony Resources problem." Pinkie wondered why Flash had stopped her.

A ding went off in the kitchen. "What was that Pinkie?" Flash asked. "Oh boy there ready! I'll be right back." Pinkie was stopped by Mrs. Cake, "Now Pinkie dear, you have company I'll go check the oven for you."

After she had left the room Pinkie asked Flash, "Why didn't you tell her what happened?" Flash, raised his head from the back of the booth seat. "Pinkie no one wants to hear some sob story of a guy they just met." Pinkie laid a hoof on Flash's and said, "That may be how the carnival worked, but here in Ponyville ponys do. People want to get to know you." "Ok Pinkie, whatever you say."

Mrs. Cake walked in carrying a plate of freshly glazed cinnamon rolls. She set them in front of Flash and slid into a seat. "Now tell me about this 'Pony Resources problem." Flash hardly registered the words. He was staring deeply at the cinnamon rolls. Each one was heavily layered with cream cheese and still hot from the oven. Looking straight at the cinnamon rolls he said, "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you do you. Well first I'm going to nibble around the sides a little but you know that won't last, you're too delicious for that. Soon I'll be munching on you so hard…"

He reached out for the largest one but a pink hoof blocked his way. "Not until you share," Pinkie said. Flash slumped back reluctant to share his life story. _Honestly I just met one and I barely know Pinkie._ Despite his logic all he could see was the golden deliciousness of those baked goods.

He sat up and crossed his hooves in a business like manor, "I'm a reasonable stallion and you seem to be business mares yourselves. How about you give me two and I'll start a story."

"One," the response was instant from Mrs. Cake. This earned a chuckle from Flash. "You think I'm going to spill over one no way." But Mrs. Cake was firm. "One to start, then you'll get some more when you finish. Flash slumped in defeat and muttered, "Fine."

Flash reached for the same one but was cut off by Pinkie, who handed him the smallest one. Taking it in hoof he glared at the two mares as if to say, "You've got to be kidding me." But this was no joke, they were serious. Flash bit into his cinnamon roll. His eyes went wide at the flavor. No doubt this was the best cinnamon roll he had ever tasted by far. He eagerly bit into it again and again trying to savor the flavor but alas it was gone. "We hardly knew yea but we could tell you were far to heavenly for this mortal plain. In remembrance of Charlie the Cinnamon Roll," Flash tilted his head forward letting his blue and red mane fall over his eyes.

"Come on tell the story." Pinkie said rolling her eyes at a gesture to silly even for her.

"Alright but I must warn you it's a long tale, one of death, one of sorrow, but now one of hope."

**A/N Hey, I'm finally all set up. Soon I'll hopefully be able to pump out chapters at full speed because, this week is finals in school and conference as well. Go on review, make my day…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Flash sat in the booth looking at the plate of cinnamon rolls then at Pinkie. Her blue eyes stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin. She cocked her head to the side and reached out a hoof to grab his. Taking a deep breath he set about telling them a story, "I have to explain why I stayed for so long. I was born in Manehattan. My father was a green pegasus named Jetstream, and my mom was a black unicorn named Dusk Dancer." Sighing he remembered how his mom used to tuck him in and his dad would read him a story, Jet's favorite was a good Sherlock Hooves novel.

"The street violence was getting really bad, so my father asked to be transferred at his job. Next thing I know where packing up and moving to a village on the other side of the Everfree." Flash drifted off as he remembered the town.

No name was required for the village, because it only consisted of about ten homes. Most where young couples just starting out but there was one old stallion that lived on top of a hill. In this town there was only one colt. This purple eyed colt worked hard to entertain himself. He often ran into the woods his blue and red mane flowing behind him.

Flash called him his adventures. He wanted to be just like the heroes in his dads stories, off on quests, searching for beasts to slay with his trusty wood sword. Never would Flash actually find anything to fight, so he often settled for beating on a tree till it was time to go home. Grimacing, Flash remembered the day when it all went wrong.

Grabbing his trusty sword in his mouth, Flash took off towards the woods. Tree after tree whizzed past him as he searched for treasure. Flash reached the tree he had spent all of yesterday trying to cut down. Without a glance back Flash impulsively dashed deeper and deeper into the Everfree. Sliding to a stop at the edge of a clearing, he gazed in wonder at the beauty he saw now.

A cliff face was stood on the other side. Pouring over it with a roar a water fall fell into a crystal clear lake. A small stream ran nearby. A song was carried over the woods by blue jays and mockingbirds. Flash entered the clearing and wended his way towards the lake.

With the excretion of sprinting through the woods had caused a keenness for water. Kneeling at the water's edge he drank, the cool water running down his irritated throat. A roar shook him, spinning he saw a chimera, both eyes trained upon Flash.

Flash, all disillusions of grandeur forgotten, edged around the water trying to put some distance between him and the barbarous beast. Shaking the earth with a roar the creature charged murder in its eyes. Flash turned and tore into the woods.

For each yard Flash covered the chimera crossed three. Tears stung his eyes, knowing very little could save him. Desperately, he strove for the flight that always averted him. With each beat he grew more and more frustrated the chimera approached further and further. Sweat and tears mixed stinging his eyes as he desperately tried for flight.

Crying he passionately jumped into the air trying to force himself into the air and out of the chimera's path. In front of him the ground suddenly dropped off. Sliding to a halt Flash looked down. Nothing, all it was, was a dead drop the forest floor. Hitting the ground from here would hopefully be a death sentence, instead of just maiming waiting for something to finish you off.

With a look at the chimera, its teeth bared and eyes red, Flash jumped. Wind rushed passed his ears as he closed his eyes tight, he felt the wind pulling at his wings. He flared them hoping to catch a updraft and slow his decent. His wings locked as he held them as wide as he could, a sudden jolt went through him as him momentum stopped.

Nearly squealing in delight Flash looked up as the stars and moon rose. His decent had been slowed to a crawl, and he took the time to measure his surroundings, to one side was the cliff and to the others all he could see were trees. The strain of holding him was quickly becoming too much for his undeveloped wings. Frantically, Flash searched for a place to land.

Without seeing a clearing, Flash looked towards where the moon was rising. A large tree stood taller than the others and, as it seemed to Flash, one could rest comfortably in the crook of its large branch. Its branches lay above any of the others in the wood. The tree stood like a fortress, impenetrable even to the nightmare that even now was roaring in bloodlust.

Adjusting as best he could to land in the tree, the wind shook him. But it was on his side propelling him further and further towards his goal. With a thump, Flash smacked against the side of the branch, his hooves wrapping around in a death grip. Loosening his grip a little he slid into a large fork and rested.

Looking over the edge he was nearly fifty feet in the air. A suddenly onset of fatigue struck him like a train, adrenaline from his first high glide the only thing keeping him. Finding a comfortable spot to rest, Flash fell asleep.

A few hours later a growl came from below. Flash did not need to look down to know it was the same chimera from earlier. He listened to it circling the tree, until dawn when the pacing of the beast ceased, and Flash stole a precious hour of sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N Only one thing is bothering me, what's their version of the measurement term foot, I feel like it would be silly saying hoof. Maybe their metric, it's going to bug me for a long time. **

The sun hung low in the sky as Flash awoke. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over the edge. While the shadows were so long the trees hid the forest floor, Flash knew the creature haunting him was still below. Searching he could not spot the creature, but he felt its eyes upon him.

Suddenly he couldn't take the creature boring into him. He rolled over onto his back and looked up into the tree. Trying to take his mind off the bloodthirsty beast beneath him he wondered as how to escape. Maybe he could glide a large enough distance away to run home. Even if he made it far enough which way was home. The only way to know would be to see it, for he hadn't a clue as to which direction he had been running before the cliff.

Standing up Flash glanced around trying to spot a way higher. A low-hanging branch hung out of reach to the side of the tree. Steeling himself he ran to the end and launched himself into the air. Flapping his wings furiously he propelled himself into the branch. His face pressed up against the bark as he clung with his front legs. Flailing his back legs and flapping he tried to pull himself up higher.

He swung his right front leg over the branch and quickly rolled his left shoulder, bringing it above as well. He swung precariously trying to bring his back legs to the branch. The branch swayed uncertainly with each movement threating to snap. Luckily his left hind leg reached over and he swung into a straddling position.

Squeezing his eyes he scooted backwards until his back struck the trunk of the tree and branches scrapped his face. Opening his eyes the, tree's branches were much closer than the last, and a good fifty feet above was another fork, albeit much smaller, in which Flash could rest.

Gathering his frayed nerves he began his ascent. It was slow going and nearly an hour later Flash pulled himself up into the fork and looked out to the horizon in each direction of the bright noon sun. It was to no avail, in every direction he searched all he could see were trees. A growl came from below. The closeness nearly made Flash jump, but he realized it was his stomach.

Snapping off a small nearby branch, Flash chewed on the branch. The gnawing made his gut quit grumbling. Flash tried to swallow some leaves, but they scraped his throat, causing it to constrict and expand as it tried to expel it and he forced it down. He quickly spat out the leaf and gasped.

As the sun neared the ground the wind picked up carrying east. Flash hugged himself as each blast chilled and shook him. Quickly, with the last rays of the sun, Flash glanced at the sunset. The colors mixed and the sky lit up like a watercolor painting. Trails of grey drifted through the rays and Flash let out a gasp and nearly shouted, "That's smoke!"

Rapidly his glee faded as he realized there was no way he could make it there. It lay out of his line of sight, which seemed to go on for miles. Tears slid down his cheeks as he just stared out at the sunset. The wind kept blowing till the sunset was blocked by dark clouds. Closing his eyes he rested, hoping to at least outlast his predator.

The clouds were hanging ominously low and moon was a large crescent in the sky when Flash heard a call. Looking out over the treetops a green shape danced through the clouds. A call pierced the winds, "Flash!" Flash screamed into the wind trying for his father's attention. Jetstream continued on, getting further and further away.

The pegasus began to blur and suddenly was gone. Flash screamed out, "No!" It seemed as if the wind had stopped allowing his voice to permeate the air. Sobbing he brought his wings around him trying for warmth. He gripped himself ever tighter till something caught his ear.

He turned out again to see his father approaching, looking right at him and shouting, "Son!" Jet got within 10 feet and he held as still as he could, but the wind was tossing him like a leaf in a hurricane. It was clear that if he got any closer he would be thrown into the trunk.

"Flash!" He shouted as he hovered. Flash shouted out, "Dad!" As the wind picked up again Jet shouted, "I'm going to get you out of here. Just wait for your mother she'll be able to help."

Terror struck like lighting. "Dad there's a chimera beneath the tree!"

"What?" He yelled again, "A chimera is beneath the tree!" His father turned his head and swore, "Damn, listen to me you're going to be alright. I need to get your mother out of here." A roar came from below and their worst fears were realized.

With a glance at Flash, Jet dove to the forest floor. Flash stared down into the dark to see the beast. It was too dark for him, till a bright pink spark lit up the gloom. He could see his mother a spell charging and the outline of the beast. His father would dart in and out of frame striking at the beast.

A large pink orb appeared next to Flash and he tentatively touched it with a hoof. It didn't stop it just kept going. Flash leaned through and found himself on the ground. He rolled through and looked up as his mother glanced at him and said, "Run Flash. Run away from the tree." Searching around him he saw the tree, its dark branches hung like gallows, and ran the opposite direction.

As he ran a gurgled shout came from behind, but Flash didn't look back. The rain started down, slicking the path. He heard steps behind him but he dared not turn around they caught up to him. Something touched him on the side and a soft voice said, "Keep running Flash, keep running."

With his mother close to him, Flash dashed out of the forest. From where he stood, he could see the back of the old man's house and the hill it stood on. He turned to his mom and she told him, "Go get help I've got to help your father." A hoof reached to touch him. It was slick, slick and warm.

"Mom, you're bleeding!" His mom nudged Flash away. "Don't worry honey, go get help."

Flash turned and sprinted up the hill to the backdoor. Pounding furiously, Flash called out, "Help! Help! Please help!" An old and gnarled face came to the door. "What is it you want, knocking on my…"

Flash cut him off, "Please you have to help my parents, there's a chimera in the woods!" The old stallion turned, leaving the door wide open and ran through the house barley taking the time to turn the knob before smashing into the door launching it open. Flash followed through the house.

They ran down the hill, Flash tired legs working to keep pace with the old pony. The old man ran through the town calling out to everypony. Ponys stuck their head out trying to determine the source of the racket. Soon a half a dozen were gathered around the town center.

A red earth pony shouted, "What's up with all the racket, grandpa!" The old stallion called for attention, "Listen up! A chimera are attacking two ponies, we need to get ponies out there helping them." Most looked worried but a few just thought it was a crazy old man and a colt calling chimera. "Why would they be out there in the first place?" A mare shouted with curlers still in her mane.

Flash stepped up and shouted, "Please help, last time I saw my parents they were with a chimera please help!" The old stallion rested a hoof on Flash's shoulder. "This colt's parents are out there right now. Come on and help me find them." When they looked less than enthusiastic he added, "Or you'll have their blood on your hands."

Flash told them which direction, when he tried to follow they sent him back to sit at the old stallion's porch. All the thoughts running through Flash's head were of its too late. He had failed his parents. It was his fault responsible for their deaths. It wasn't even half an hour before a search party came back.

The group went up the old stallion and talked in hushed tones. They couldn't stop their wandering eyes from drifting over to the child sitting up the hill. The old pony rubbed his jaw then looked up at Flash. He waved the group off and they headed off as a group towards a garage.

The stallion climbed the hill looking down, just occasionally looking up at Flash. When he got close Flash stared off into the distance and zoned out. The exact words are lost on him but the gist is clear, their dead. The old stallion put a hoof on Flash's shoulder.

He stayed like that for a moment then went inside and retrieved a blanket and a cup full of hot chocolate. He draped the blanket over Flash and handed him the cup, but Flash just sat there. The drink warmed his hooves and the smell filled his nostrils with false promises of things like, it's going to be ok. But he knew things would never be the same.

Guilt tumbled through his body like the blade of a chainsaw, tearing at his innards. It was his fault all his stupid fault. They wouldn't have been out there if not for him. No one would have died if not for a stupid little colt and his delusions of adventure. Flash shrugged off the blanket. The rain was cold and the wind was biting but Flash didn't care. In his mind he thought no, he knew he deserved to die to catch his death with the breeze and rest in the earth.

"That's a terrible idea." Flash twisted and saw the old stallion leaning in the door frame. His eyes were glazed reflecting. Flash's mouth contorted in anger as he replied, "Why? Why would it be terrible? To me it sounds like a great solution." To which the old stallion asked, "Did they love you?" Not hesitating Flash spewed, "Of course they did, that's why they…"

The stallion cut him off, "That's why it's a terrible idea, because they love you. They love you and they would be so upset to see their son right now, the colt who just wanted to run, sitting in the rain hoping to catch his death. Now I'm not gonna stand here and tell you all the reasons to live, I'm going to tell you a reason not to die," His tone became nearly pleading, "They love you no matter where they are they still love you."

The old stallion came and pulled him up. He led him inside, to the living room, and sat him down. Opening a closet he pulled out a heavy wool blanket and a pillow. "Here's a blanket now if you need anything just ask."

"Your name." Flash stated as he sat there staring at the wall. The old stallion looked up at him, and he continued, "I never got your name." With a smile he replied, "My name is Gordon." Flash held out a hoof and said, "My name's Flash." Gordon shook his hoof. "Nice to meet you Flash."

Just as Gordon was leaving the room Flash asked, "Gordon, how do you know so much about this." Gordon looked at a hanging portrait. "Experience, I guess." With a flip of a light switch he exited the room.

The next few days passed in a blur for Flash, guards came and all his belongings were stored somewhere. They took him, after getting his statement, to an orphanage in the outskirts of Manehattan. The irony of going full circle didn't escape Flash when he entered the city. He stayed there for a year, foster families never stopping to consider allowing a depressed child into their home.

A hoof shook him out of the monotony of the orphanage. "Flash, are you ok." With a shake of his head, Flash looked at Pinkie. He jumped back in his seat and looked straight at the mares before him. The entire recollection had taken a mere five minutes, but during that time he had only just been staring at the wall, lost in thought. Pinkie shook his leg again, "Are you ok you've been sitting there for a while."

Flash brought a hoof to his head and said, "I'm fine." Pinkie looked concerned. "Are you sure, because for a while you were murmuring about it being your fault." Mrs. Cake said, "You don't have to tell us anything. If you don't want to we're not going to make you." Flash shook his head. "No, I'm just going to hold some things to myself."

"I was stupid. My parents died trying to save me, but it was my fault. I put myself in a bad situation and they died trying to save me." Flash glared at his distorted reflection in the table. Silence ensued.

Pinkie surprised him, she said, "How did they die?"

Flash spat out the words like poison, "A chimera killed them."

Pinkie shook her head and asked, "How could that possibly be your fault."

"It was after me! That's why they died, they got in its way! They told me not to go in to the forest. But I didn't listen!" Flash pounded on his head with each word pounding in those words into his mind, _I didn't listen_. "I thought I was invincible, a knight in shining armor, but I was the one who needed saving!"

In a moment the anger was gone replaced by sorrow. "It's my fault, I know that but giving in would be another terrible idea. They gave me their lives who would I be to throw them away. So I lived." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Flash tried to hold them in, but eventually they just kept falling.

Pinkie gripped him tight and held him there. Flash's eyes dried over the minutes of silence, and at some point Mrs. Cake stalked off, occasionally looking back in at the colt with so little left to lose, but never the less kept playing.

Eventually Pinkie let Flash go and just stared at the now stoic stallion before her. It boggled her mind, no one should ever have to live half the pain that he must have suffered just as a colt.

Somewhere in that head of Flash's, his mind was running remembering all the things that had brought him through. Books and music hid him in a world away from his sorrows. In his thoughts a song rang out, _Bye, Bye Miss Equestrian Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry. Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye singing this will be the day that I die. This will be the day that I die. _The song flowed and with a little effort, Flash let it carry all his sorrows away.

Putting on a hint of a smile Flash said, "I think I earned a cinnamon roll." Pinkie's eyes went wide, shocked at the recovery, and just nodded. "The story gets better I suppose. I'll tell you how I went to the circus some other time."

With a nod Pinkie said, "Ok, let em show you to where you'll be sleeping."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I'm sorry for being a bum...**

Finishing his cinnamon roll, Flash followed Pinkie up the stairs into the foyer of her apartment on top of the bakery. When he arrived Pinkie was laying out a sheet on a large couch. While she finished preparing his sleeping arrangements, Flash looked around the apartment. From where he was standing he could see another kitchen and a hallway with several doors leading out.

Pinkie laid out a pillow and blanket. Taking a seat she gestured for him to join her. As he made contact the seat sagged towards the middle bringing Flash and Pinkie closer than he had meant.

"You never answered our question," Pinkie stated, "about why you stayed."

Laughing Flash said, "I have a very roundabout way of doing things."

"Well I like to take my problems head on and with a smile."

He replied quizzically, "Like what?"

"Like this." Pinkie quickly leaned forward and they connected. The kiss sent Flash's mind reeling, it was if lightning coursed through his veins. Too soon for his liking, Pinkie leaned back her face alight with red. He leaned forward in chase. Pinkie put a hoof between them and stood up and walked to the hallway. She turned back around and smiled. "See you in the morning."

With a flick of a switch she was out the door. Flash lay down and covered himself with the pink blanket that he had been supplied. Despite his delightfully comfortable bed, sleep escaped him for a few minutes till finally, as the clock struck twelve, did he wrangle his thoughts into submission enough to slip into light slumber.

**The Carnival-**

Leaning against a crate, Pop or his true name, Sparrow, watched the sky. It had been too long since he last flew, but tonight he would not get the chance. His claws shuffled inside his hoodie's pocket. Inside he held the last bit of home he could carry with him, a single smooth river stone.

His mother had given him a rough stone and told him if he cold smooth it in a day she never tell him when he would go to bed. Sparrow eagerly ran down to the river and rubbed the stone in the sand trying to smooth it with the fast currents and rough sand. Eventually he grew tired and placed the stone on a rock in the current of the river. Once he let go the stone was pulled away by the swift flow.

He dragged his feet back to his mother, to tell her he had lost the stone. When he told her she smiled, and brought her son down to the river. She picked up a small stone in her hoof and showed it to him. "You see," She began, "While the stone is strong it can do nothing against the ravages of time. It eats away at mountains, cut canyons and grows everything. I sent you out a fool's errand. To do something in a day that takes nature many a week."

"It is not impossible to smooth a stone but it takes patience. I sent you out here in hopes of teaching you this. This lesson is one I wish for you and your brother to take to heart, have patience with all things but chiefly have patience with yourself. For if you have the patience you can chip away a mountain. Now take this stone and try again."

With the second stone Sparrow scrubbed it with sand and searched for a safe place he could put his stone. Just along the river bank lay a stone with just enough current too slowly wear the stone. For a week Sparrow would sit in the river smoothing the stone. Finally a day came when he brought up the stone, smooth to the touch and showed it to his mother. Since that day he carried around with him.

Up in the stars he knew that his mother was watching over him. His thoughts drifted to if his parent's would be proud of the choices he'd made. For some reason he kept thinking no. He had fought, cheated and stole just to survive. This is not the kind of dragon his parents had raised him to be. Something moved from the gloom shaking him from remembrance.

Slen approached them, his mask emitting a sickly green glow. The patterns on the mask were constantly in motion as the lights danced on the surface leaving a trail of swirls and strange veins. With a claw he gestured for them to follow.

Theseus, or Snap as he went by in this new life, jumped to attention and began a stiff march. Frowning at the once proud solider brought down to a puppeteer's lapdog, Sparrow followed at a much more lax pace. He merely glided through the shadows as if a ship upon the ocean.

All around the carnival workers were packing up the stands, they would break camp once again tomorrow. It seemed that more and more strange ponys would come around, replacing the honest and hardworking ponies' jobs.

Those of whom, who stayed were subject to constant brutality at the claws of Slen. Or to be more accurate, claws of Slen's hired creeps, which Sparrow sadly counted himself among. Among them stood twenty and each of the guards had their own shadowed past. A few are once were world renown heroes others the villains they chased, all were seduced by Slen's promise of gold.

Approaching was a fork, if Slen took a right they would have an easy shift guarding their paranoid employer, but if he went the other way, many ponys' nights would be ruined.

Sparrow glared at the figure in front of him as he turned left towards the camp of the remaining workers. He hated this griffon. Sparrow clenched his fist and wished he had the power to strike him down. But in his mind he knew even he could he could not, for the consequence would be that he and his brother would once again be the subject of hunt.

In the distance a few barrels full of flame stood surrounded by several figures. Slen motioned for them to stay, just out of the light's reach. He alone slid up behind them and whispered, "Lovely night isn't it?"

Even the strongest among them jumped at the sound of voice and the sight of his mask. "Now you all won't mind me asking about how your sales went, now would you." Despite the phrasing it was a command not a question.

One of the braver ponys began, "Well sir, I sold out all the popcorn. May Bella here…" Slen silenced him by lifting a single claw. "Let's hear it from her mouth, hmm?"

She shuffled nervously. "Umm… We had forty seven players." She was cut off by Slen, "Sir." She started and said, "What?" He moved in closer and towered over the mare. He stood between her and the barrel now, silhouetting his frame. The glowing green lines absorbed the light of the fire so that all that was visible was his outline and the dancing design of face.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "…Sir. Sir, we had forty-seven players and twenty winners." Slen picked her up and brought her close to his face. His sharp eyes peered through the gloom. Even though one blinked the other continued to stare. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's an awful high percentage. We wouldn't want you to lose your job now would we, keep the good ring under for a few days," The words from Slen's lip were in a bittersweet tone.

He set her down and looked around the gathered ponys, "How were the candy sales?"

No one moved to answer, "Mr. See, where are you?" He turned around searching the gloom for, when he could not spot him his tone darkened, "I don't like to be kept waiting." The stallion who had responded first once again replied to the boss. "See left. He and Sapiens took off."

Slen looked at him over his shoulder. The left side of his beak, unburnt and uncovered, brought up the corner of his beak into a grin. "That simply won't due, will it? Another two employees gone, it seems Flash, inspired a revolt." He snapped his claws and his bodyguards stepped from the gloom.

"To disillusion anymore else from leaving, I want to show you what will happen to all those who can't leave." With a clap he called, "Just two Pop." Pop shook his head as walked closer to the carnies' tents. He spat out two green flames, the fire quickly spread through the two tents.

A mare screamed and tried running forward, into her tent, but two stallions' held her back from the flames. A young pony ran up to Pop in an effort to stop him. Before the boy could even reach him, a claw grabbed him. "Now what have we here, a hero, perhaps?"

Slen's turned him to the tent and whispered into his ear, "Isn't it beautiful. Only at night can you really appreciate how the flames dance. The wind pushing them to and fro, shrinking them and growing them. Fire has the power to create and destroy. Someone burned my face, so now I'm gonna burn his world down. Can't you feel the heat?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-**

**A/N Stuff is finally happening, in my brain, making words. Please enjoy.**

"Wake up sleepy head," Pinkie said, while shaking Flash's shoulder. He rolled over with a groan, the light burning his eyes. He slowly sat up. Once Pinkie saw that he was awake, she walked into the kitchen, leaving Flash, rubbing his eyes.

Flash stumbled towards the kitchen. At the door he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Inside the kitchen, Pinkie stood by a stove top oven. The sizzle of haycon and the smell of eggs filled Flash's senses. The room was slightly smaller than the living room, but there was still quite of bit of space. Every bit though seemed to be used by something. In one corner stood a large fridge that could be used to store an entire buffet table. Next to that was a series of cabinets above a large counter. To his right pressed up against a wall was a small table with two chairs across from each other.

He slipped inside and sat at the table and watched as Pinkie prepared breakfast. He cleared his throat and scratched the side of his head. "Hey, Pinkie would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

Pinkie laid two plates down on the table and sat across from Flash. She kissed him lightly on the nose and said, "I'd love that, but your broke, you don't know where any restaurants are. Also, Twilight and Rarity are expecting to see us for lunch."

Flash turned red as he realized it was true, he had left all of his meager funds in a safe at the circus. Though it was not likely that Flash would have been able to withdraw it from the safe anyway. Probably was not that smart to not keep it with him in the first place, but hindsight's twenty-twenty.

"Shit," He mumbled as realized he would need to find a job. "Would you mind helping me find a job?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I have to work today." Pinkie finished her plate and put in the sink. She asked Flash, "Would you be ok, with me staying here and you going out to look, until lunch?"

"Sure, I'll come by before lunch and we can walk over together." Flash gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and felt a blush go to his cheeks, as he kissed such a beautiful mare. The same blush was on her cheeks as he smiled and climbed down the stairs to search for a job.

Pinkie smiled to herself as Flash slipped down the stairs. She slid their plates into the sink and went down the stairs to work.

Pinkie entered the kitchen and was greeted by Mrs. Cake. "Good morning honey, nice to see you up," Mrs. Cake said from the frosting counter, before her lay some half coated cupcakes. "I'm sorry Pinkie, but I need your help. Would you mind frosting these while I bake some cookies?"

Pinkie smiled and said, "Of course not, I'm here to work." Pinkie took Mrs. Cake place before the counter and proceeded to work. She made short work of the cupcakes and carried them out to put behind the counter.

Mr. Cake was at the front door changing the sign to say "open". He smiled when he saw her. "Why, hello there Pinkie, the missus told me you arrived home last night. We're happy to have you back." He stepped to the kitchen door and told Pinkie, "You manage the cash register today."

Pinkie arranged the cupcakes and cookies as they came out. It wasn't long till she heard the door chime. She looked up and saw a bedraggled Rainbow Dash. Pinkie called out, "Good morning Dashie! How'd you sleep?"

Rainbow Dash looked around and replied, "Good morning Pinkie. I'm fine. Hey, where's Flash?"

"Oh he went out to try and find a job. Rainbow, I have some great news." Pinkie leaned over the counter and hugged her friend as she squeaked and said, "Me and Flash are dating now! Isn't it great?" Pinkie was so overjoyed that she didn't notice the look upon Rainbow's face.

Rainbow managed a smile and said, "That's great Pinkie. That's really great for you two. Well I'd better go."

Pinkie held her exuberance and asked, "Oh really? But you just got here."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah I only stopped by to see how you were doing. Right now I've got to work, they're coordinating a really large storm and they need all the help they can get.

Pinkie waved as Dash slipped out the door. Outside, Dash only let a single tear fall. She told herself as she flew to work, "Its ok they're together now. Keep it together Dash! You wanted to see them both, well now you just have to convince them to go out with you. They've already done half of it for you."

**The café-**

Rarity sat sipping her tea as she waited for the others to arrive. She hoped that Rainbow Dash would also be joining them, but rarely is life so simple. Last night Rarity hadn't heard from Dash, after she sent her off to tell them. To the best of her knowledge, things could have worked out, they could be trying to figure something out, or Pinkie and Flash could have flat out rejected her.

That's why she was so hesitant to have suggested that she tell them. But she knew that if Rainbow never tried, she would never forget and always wonder. Rarity quietly stirred her tea wondering how things could have gone.

"Hello Rarity," said a voice from behind, the sudden noise interrupted her thoughts and caused her to jump. She looked up to see Twilight smiling at her. "Hello Twilight, how has your day been?"

Twilight smiled. "Oh it's been a very nice day, but I hear the weather teams are planning a large storm to hit almost all the way across Equestria."

They filled the time as they waited for Pinkie and Flash to arrive with polite conversation. When finally Pinkie and Flash arrived, they walked side by side. It was obvious to anypony around that they were a couple. At the table Flash pulled out Pinkie's seat for her. Flash sat next to her.

Twilight smiled and said, "Oh I'm so happy for you two."

Pinkie gave Flash a quick kiss and Flash said, "Yeah, I'm happy too. I'm so lucky to have run into you girls at the carnival."

Rarity looked around them trying to glance further down the street. Rarity smiled and asked, " Have either of you seen Rainbow Dash.

Flash shook his head but Pinkie said, "Yeah this morning, she came into the bakery and asked were Flash was. I told her, he was looking for a job then, about how we're a couple now."

Rarity nodded and sipped her tea. She swallowed then asked, "What's this about a job."

"I was an idiot, at the carnival. I put all my money into a safe with some of the other workers. There was no way for me to retrieve it when it was time for me to go, so now I've been looking for a job."

Twilight and Rarity thought for a moment then Twilight suggested, "He could go work for Applejack? " Rarity dismissed the idea by saying, "She only needs help during Applebuck season. I need some fabrics picked up for me. Though it would only be once or twice a month, he'll need a different job."

They debated and suggested numerous jobs, but to no avail, they simply couldn't think of a job. Flash said with a smile, "Thanks for trying. I'll just have to look around town. But I'd be able to pick up materials for you just let me know when and where."

"I promise you'll be the first that I'll call." Rarity smiled and suggested, casting an eye to the clouds, "We might want to adjourn our little meeting, it appears the weather teams are hard at work." With that they were parted, each returned to their abodes.

**Somewhere on the road-**

"I win!" Reece shouted. Spades just stared at him, then at his cards, and then the piles strewn across the crates.

"How the fuck did you win!?" Spades shouted. "I had three aces and two kings."

"But I'm holding two aces… You're a cheater! And I still beat you! Ha, you cheated and I still won!" Reece shouted proudly.

A shout came from the front of their cart, "Guys, I've been pulling for hours! It looks like it's going to rain, I'm done." Aaron unshackled himself from the cart and went around back to pull himself inside of the cart. His progress was impeded by a hoof on his chest.

Spades pushed him back down and said, "You've only been pulling for about an hour. It's still your turn." Aaron tried to pull himself back on, but was pushed again, this time by Reece. "Sorry, but Spades is right, go pull."

Aaron snarled at them but went around front, shouting over his shoulder, "Fine, but if it starts raining I'm done!"

He latched himself back on and watched the clouds move ever closer.

An hour later, Aaron looked up. He had watched the clouds approach and was still surprised by how quickly they had surrounded them. With a crack the sky opened and rain began pouring down upon them. Aaron threw the harness from him and ran around back.

Reece and Spades were trying to pull a tarp over them. Using pipes they were trying to form a tent over their supplies and them. When Aaron tried to climb in, Spades pushed him back down.

Aaron looked up at him and shouted, "What the fuck! Let me up!" Aaron shook his head. As a crash of thunder was heard Spades shouted over the heavy wind, "We're sitting in the middle of a field, pull us to some cover, then get in." He pointed to the nearest cluster of trees and went back to putting up the tarp.

"Fuck this." Aaron tried to climb up anyways. Spades saw him and shoved him in the center of the chest. Aaron fell off the cart and landed in a puddle. The water grew a grey tint as Aaron ran to the front.

Spades and Reece raised the tent upon the cart and placed a lamp in the center of the tent. They shivered and took out the blankets, preparing for a long night.

The storm grew ever worse. Spades was about to call out to Aaron to call it quits and come inside when the cart lurched to a stop. Aaron clambered into the back, soaking wet. Aaron moved closer to the lamp in the center and brought his hooves next to the glass trying to warm them. Silence reined unchallenged by the ponies in the cart.

As Aaron warmed his hands, Reece looked at his soaking friend. His coat was matted down and water was dripping forming a puddle beneath him. As he watched the puddle grow he realized something. The water was a slight murky grey. Reece stuck a hoof into the edge of the puddle and brought it to his face. He examined his hoof, as the tinge stuck to his hand. After a moment he looked up and towards Aaron.

He studied him with renewed vigor, looking for anything out of the ordinary upon his friend. Reece stuck out a hoof towards Aaron's mark. Aaron looked at it and scooted away, but Reece continued reaching.

Aaron pushed it away and said, "Dude, don't touch my ass, I'm not gay."

Reece said, without looking up, "Shut up, neither am I." Reece quickly dragged his hoof across Spades flank and watched as his mark became distorted.

Reece looked up at him and said, "You paint your flank?"

Spades quickly looked up from where he had been resting his eyes. Looking down he realized it was true. "You paint your flank?" Spades broke out into a nearly incapacitating laugh. He calmed enough to say, "You don't have a mark, that's hilarious!"

Aaron looked away and said, "Yes I do."

Spades laughed out, "Yeah, what does it stand for? Being invisible?"

Aaron sighed and rubbed away the paint. It revealed, slowly, what seemed to be three red scratches running diagonally from the right to the left and another set intersecting it. They were crossed by a third set drawing straight down crossing the "X" formed by the other two sets.

Spades scoffed and said, incredulously, "That's it? It looks like a cat scratched your ass!" Spades began a new round of laughing fit.

His laughter was cut short when he heard, "It's a curse."

Reece and Spades looked at Aaron. Aaron looked up, as if talking directly to the fates that had given him this fate and said, "It's called, the _Maledixit Benedictio_, or The Cursed Blessing. Throughout the ages, the greatest of all heroes bore this mark. It's a death warrant. Ponies given this mark, are given one, and only one, legendary deed. Something no one else could ever do. Then within minutes of their greatest victories, they are slaughtered and left to rot."

Aaron continued, "Hell, my dad was such a 'patriot', the day I received my mark he notified the royal guard and I was carted off to military school."

Reece asked, "Why is it that you hide your mark?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aaron asked. "I'm a fugitive. Celestia has a one stallion army at her disposal and he runs away, she's going to send ponies out after him. I, of course, was always reading, and in stories a colt can always trust clowns and acrobats. I figured, I need to hide, why not the carnival? So I managed to get to the carnival, half-starved, mind you. The clowns took pity on me and I took up residence with them. In return for help with their act, they fed me and taught me how to use disguises."

Spades asked, "And you think that they're still looking for you?"

Aaron pulled a book out of his duffle and tossed it to Spades. Though the book had taken some beating, it was clear that this was a fairly recent copy of the Guard Corps Manual "Take a look at page seven hundred and sixteen." As Spades turned Aaron said, "I have my own section."

Reece turned and pulled out a bottle of beer, hidden among their supplies. As he popped the top, Spades said, "One for the liar." He gestured toward Aaron.

Aaron replied with, "And one for the cheat."

Reece pulled out two more bottles and handed one each to his friends. He tilted his bottle back and took a swig. "You, know though, this whole thing really explains something."

Aaron looked at him and asked, "What?"

"How it is that you haven't said anything that sounded remotely smart. I mean you supposedly were a philosopher, but even your name sounded stupid."

Aaron laughed and said, "You do know I stole that name right out of a history book. He was great philosopher and mathematician."

After they laughed and cracked a few jokes, Spades fell asleep. Reece leaned against a crate and nodded off on the floor. Aaron sipped his third beer and listened to the rain fall. With a sudden rage he whipped the still full bottle out of the tent. He sat against the edge of the cart and watched the rain fall. He quoted his favorite line, "It is vain for the coward to flee; death follows close behind; it is only by defying it the brave escape."

He turned away from the lighting and the loud crash of thunder. Aaron screwed his eyes shut and lay his head against his duffle. Sleep fought him like a beast against the wall, but eventually his eyes stopped fluttering open and he lay somewhat close to peaceful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The sun streamed through the flap of the makeshift tent. The golden rays promised a great day, as in consolation for the storm the night before. The sun's rays were golden and Aaron hated it. Wherever he seemed to turn the rays would strike him in the eyes. Eventually he stood up, groaning, and started to exit the cart. The back of his head was throbbing ever so slightly. He turned back around and using telekinesis pulled something out from beneath the floorboards.

He smiled as he saw a glass bottle surrounded by a familiar vermilion aurora. He floated it towards him, when a sharp pain rammed through the back half of his brain. The sudden pain caused his magic to stutter out and the bottle began to fall. It twisted in the air and approached a sleeping Reece. Aaron grabbed at it with his magic as it neared Reece.

Aaron let out a small cry as it neared Reece's sleeping figure. It hung above Reece's head, surrounded by Aaron's magic. Aaron let out a sigh of relief as he floated the bottle over to him and into the grasp of his hoof. The bottle felt good in is hoof he smiled and said to himself, "Like holding your favorite lady."

He spun the bottle in his hooves and admired the label, "Ol' Jack you have yet to let me down." Aaron lifted the bottle to his lips and took a draft of the whiskey. The touch on his tongue was the same as all first tastes of a new bottle, heavy and hearty.

Aaron pulled open the flap of their makeshift tent and grimaced at the brightness. The trees they had sought refuge in were bathed in the golden light of early morning. Among the Oaken shields, were birds not yet fleeing the safety of the trees in search of breakfast.

The birds' chirps rang in Aaron's head as he clamored out of the cart. With a slight thump, Aaron shakily landed on the ground, keeping a hoof to the bottle. The chill of the early morning air and the warmth of the rays confused his senses for a moment and a shiver went down his spine.

Aaron shook his head, his ruffled, rust colored mane heavily hitting the sides of his face. He tilted the bottle against his lips and took another sip.

As he brought the bottle away from his lips he heard Spades say, "A bit early for that isn't it?"

With a smile Aaron replied, "Ah you just say that because this is the latest I've woken up in a while." Spades looked at him and laughed. When Aaron didn't laugh with him, his smile faded.

Aaron looked over the little camp Spades had raised while the others slept. Spades sat on a log that seemed rotted to the core, when Spades gestured to a spot next to him Aaron shook his head preferring to stay standing. Spades stirred something in a metal pot over the fire.

Aaron leaned over to look into the pot and the aroma wafted up. He took a sniff and was pleasantly surprised to find that he quite enjoyed the smell: What was in the pot looked even more appealing than it smelled. A thick brown soup with chunks of potato and carrots caused Aaron's mouth to water.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Aaron asked. Spades smiled, as he thought to the happy memories. "One of my moms was a cook at a four star restaurant in Canterlot."

"One of…? Oh ok." Aaron shrugged and asked, "What are they like?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, Spades asked Aaron, "Why do you want to know?"

"Know a pony's motive, know a pony's soul," Aaron said. Aaron then laughed and continued, "No reason." Aaron smiled and shrugged. Spades looked away and put a large helping of the stew into a wooden bowl. He took a few bites, smiled and said, "My moms are great. When I was young, one of my moms, Cai, I just called them both mom, was a chef at a four star restaurant; I couldn't go to work with her so I went to work with my other mom Becky, she was an architect, absolutely loved her job.

They were always minding their manners, taking shit from anyone with a title, all for me. They wanted the best for me and they worked hard to get me into a place where I could excel, the best schools, the best clothes, but I was a trouble maker. Not the bully, but the Anti-hero. I was the one who TP'd the school, when they moved to remove recess. I had a bad habit of picking fights with the noble ponies' sons and flirting with all the noble girls.

After all that work, by them for me, I couldn't tell whether they were more proud or more disappointed when I got my mark. I think in the long run their happy that I found a thing that I like to do."

"There's got to be a story behind getting a mark for being a card shark. Care to share?" Aaron asked.

Spades shook his head, "If I tell all my stories at once, you'll never want me to talk again. How about you care to share your early life, other than the depressing bit?"

"I was born, haven't died yet, the end." Aaron said rolling the now empty bottle in his hooves. "That's about it, in the grand scheme of things."

"Come on," Spades probed, "You wanted details about my life, tell me about yours."

"No thanks." Aaron slid the bottle he'd been rolling, behind him and asked, "Can you pass me some stew? We'll have to be moving before to long."

"Sure. We'll need to make it to a town soon though, were running out of supplies."

Flash blinked a few times in the early morning light. He rested a hoof on his eyes and smiled at the dreams of the night before. His mind had run wild and everything was of his own design, and at his side was…

He opened his eyes and shouted as he saw an alligator staring back. His hooves shot out and he fell in a jumble to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief as he registered the alligator as Gummy. He put a hoof on the alligator's head. "Gave me quite the scare, didn't yah?"

The thump Flash had made had resonated through the house. Pinkie worriedly poked her head into the room. Seeing Flash on the floor she rushed in, but seeing that he was fine she slowed down. Still with an edge of worry in her voice she asked, "What happened?"

Flash waved it off and rolled to his hooves and stood up. "Nothing, I just wanted to wake up with a bang."

"Well come on, breakfast is almost ready," Pinkie said as she walked into the kitchen.

As Flash moved to follow, he hung in the archway and looked back at his bed. His brows knitted in concentration as he tried to remember who and what was in my dream. He asked himself, "Who was it?" As he left the room a giggle rang through his head, like a soundtrack to his forgetfulness.

**A/N Summary of the part below: Sorry I got sidetracked, watch for new stories of mine, one called "Snow Fall" and the other one "I don't have a title but I'm working on it" and feel free to criticize **

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait for those that care, several things came up, like a wedding (Not mine I assure you, so don't worry ladies), the discovery of PONYMON, by the way incredibly ingenious. Not to make excuses but I've been letting this one simmer on the backburners while I work on some other bits. Two actual different stories along with this one, they're all in my one universe, because the world doesn't revolve around the six, even though the cameras do. They will be called, "Snow Fall", based around the alicorn wars, and I don't have a name for the other, but a few chapters for the other one that's about the best pony's (Trixie) and co.'s adventure, it will provide a nice source of the world. This work will be around this pace until those are caught up so I can finish them at the same time. So watch for my new tid bits they might be better than this, hopefully, because improvement is always good, and so is criticism, so please let it fly.**


End file.
